Games For Idiots
by solitaryloner
Summary: And Spin The Bottle is the most idiotic game of all. Lenka Hatsune has been dared to confess to Rinto Kagamine, within the next three days. That's a little difficult for the shy Lenka. Not to mention, Rinto is ridiculously obtuse. It's up to their siblings to save the day...provided they don't blow something up first. RintoLenka, MikuoRin, LenMiku. For Natsuki as Calyx.
1. Rinto and Lenka

_**Solitaryloner: **__I know I said I hate LenXRin. I still don't like it. RintoXLenka is the closest I'll ever come to writing LenXRin. Strangely, I'm not against RintoXLenka...mainly because they don't look exactly like each other._

_This one shot is for Natsuki as Calyx. I'm sorry it took so long to be posted. But anyway, here's your request. To you and all other readers, please enjoy! I'm not good at one shots..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''I hate you,'' Lenka Hatsune said bluntly to her stepsister, who happened to be one certain, infuriating tealette. ''Why did you have to drag me to that party, Miku? Now look. I have three days..._three days, _to confess to Rinto Kagamine that I like him,'' Lenka groaned. ''I totally blame you for this huge mess. It's all your fault.''

Three days. To confess to Rinto Kagamine. It was Sunday night tonight...so by Wednesday night, she had to tell Rinto all about her feelings for him. Three days...how long would it take for her to convince everyone that she had just died, or something like that? Because there was no way she was ever going to do that. Confess. No, she'd much rather dig a hole in the ground and bury herself, alive, in that said hole.

''Lighten up, Lenka,'' Miku rolled her eyes, looking less than concerned about Lenka's social crisis. ''It's just a confession! Why are you being so grumpy about it?'' The beautiful tealette turned around, frowning, her hands placed on her hips. ''Look, why not view this as a chance to ask him out or something? You've been in love with Rinto Kagamine for so long, it hurts to watch. Do something about that crush, girl.''

Yeah. Like it would be as easy as Miku made it sound. Lenka just rolled her large blue eyes and turned away from her stepsister. Miku simply did not get it - Lenka was not outgoing or popular, not like her stepsister was, and the mere thought of _doing something about that crush, _as Miku put it, sent jolts of sheer terror through Lenka. ''I'm too scared.''

''You're such a chicken,'' Miku pouted, then placed a hand on Lenka's shoulder, turning her around. Lenka's eyes widened as she came nose-to-nose with her sister. Miku's face was so close to hers that she was the only thing Lenka could focus on - those gigantic green eyes boring into her, making her feel like she had just done something very, very wrong. ''Rinto Kagamine. Do you like him? Or do you not?''

''I like him,'' Lenka admitted, feeling a little scared of Miku. ''I like him a lot.'' She watched Miku's full pink lips tilt up into a grin, and then Miku patted Lenka on the shoulder, a self-satisfied smile on her face. That smile gave Lenka a very bad feeling. It was her scheming face, and whenever Miku wore that face, something bad was probably going to happen.

''How about this?'' she chirped. ''If you don't dare to confess to him, then I'll go ask him whether he likes you or not,'' cheerfully, she whipped her phone out of her pocket. ''I have his number right...here...'' Miku stuck her tongue out as she scrolled through her list of contacts, searching for that one dreaded name. In a flash, Lenka snatched Miku's phone away from her, then turned away and ran right out of the room.

Miku Hatsune was an evil stepsister. Lenka loved the girl, she really did, but sometimes Miku's mischievous side could be unbelievably irritating. She was irritating most of the time, to be honest. Miku could be sweet as honey, when she saw fit - but most of the time, she was used to getting her own way, and her clumsy attempts to help Lenka with her love problem were not helping at all, thank you very much.

Then again, maybe this time, it really was her fault that she had landed herself in this ridiculous situation. Lenka sighed, recalling the events which had led up to this ridiculous dare - of course, the whole thing had started with a party. As usual. If only she hadn't gone there. If only she hadn't agreed to play Spin The Bottle. Wasn't it such a ridiculous cliché? Two girls at a party, one of them ending up with a dare...

To cut a long, predictable and boring story short, Lenka had went to a party because Miku had dragged her there, and they had played Spin The Bottle. Given Lenka's kind of luck, she had been chosen by that evil bottle, and when her dare was given to her, she had almost died inside -_Everyone knows you like Rinto Kagamine. Except for him since he's obtuse. You have three days to confess to him that you like him, or else...well, whatever. Ta-dah!_

Rinto Kagamine was a nerd. Everyone knew he was a nerd - yet, for some strange reason, he was still strangely popular. Then again, Lenka could see why - he was blond haired, blue eyed, and with a killer smile which could make any girl swoon and collapse to the floor. He and his two other blond siblings, Len and Rin Kagamine, were the triplets who held reign over the thrones of, 'Most Popular People In School'.

Yeah, the Kagamines were virtually worshipped by everyone. Except by Miku, Lenka's stepsister - because, even though Miku was extremely well liked and famous as well, the slender tealette could hardly be more bothered about popularity. As Miku had eloquently said before - _Popularity is the easiest thing in the world to gain, and the hardest thing to keep. _Miku could be very philosophical, on rare occasions.

''Lenka!'' Lenka could hear Miku screeching after her as she thundered down the stairs. Once back at home, the tealette would always lose all evidence of her preternatural grace. Miku was petite, and she was shorter than Lenka - but despite that, her every movement was usually so fluid that she looked like she was dancing. Note the usage of the word, _usually. _Miku was extremely far from graceful now.

''Give me back my phone!'' Miku was wailing, as Lenka ran through the house, upsetting the cat as it napped on Lenka's favourite armchair, and accidentally knocking over an expensive looking vase...oops. Well, she hoped that Lily wouldn't mind - her mother, Lily, was married to Miku's father, Kiyoteru Hatsune, but despite that, Lily loved Miku and Lenka equally, as though they had both been born as her daughters.

Lenka's father and Lily had divorced a long time ago. Lenka was rather glad about that - she somehow received the feeling that her parents didn't...love each other, not that much. When Lenka had asked Lily before, why they had married each other if they hadn't loved each other, Lily had just shrugged and said, ''We used to love each other. But the spark between us disappeared...we're just friends, now.''

Oddly, Lenka had never viewed her father as...well, her father. He had rarely been at home, instead spending all his time outside, working. Which was why, even as a ten year old child, she hadn't minded when she discovered that her parents would be divorcing. In fact, it had been a relief, since she would no longer have to put up with her parents giving each other tensed smiles and forced words of affection.

Kiyoteru, on the other hand, was much more of a father figure than her real father had ever been. Miku's birth mother had wasted away from cancer, and Lily had met Kiyoteru in the hospital which his now deceased wife had been admitted to. Lily worked as a nurse there, and she had been the woman caring for Kiyoteru's terminally ill wife. What had started off as a business relationship had become...more.

In the beginning, Lily had been the one to comfort Kiyoteru about his wife's impending death. During that period, all three had grown closer, until the day of Miku's mother's death. Lily had gone for the funeral, bringing Lenka along. Kiyoteru had been rather obviously devastated at the funeral, but he had cheered up slightly at the sight of Lily and herself, and he had taken an immediate liking to Lenka.

Lenka liked Kiyoteru too - he was nice and kind. After that, Lily and Kiyoteru had started hanging out together, more and more - Kiyoteru would wait for her mother to get off from work, and they would eat together. Likewise, Lenka became closer to Kiyoteru's two children - Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, a pair of teal haired twins who had also taken a shine to Lily. Sometimes, all of them would go out, like one family.

So no one was surprised when Lily and Kiyoteru announced that they would be getting married. By then, Lenka had been fifteen, and she had long treated Kiyoteru as her real father, ever since he had first entered her life when she had been eleven. Miku and Mikuo didn't mind, either - though it had taken them a slightly longer time to accept Lily, they had done so in the end. And so, they really were one family, now.

Miku and Mikuo had taken several months to get used to the idea of another woman in their father's life, so shortly after their own mother's death. Lenka couldn't blame them for that - if her mother had died, and then shortly after her father began to spend his time with another woman, she wouldn't be too happy either. Still, Lily's gentle patience and persistence had got through in the end, and they had accepted her.

In a way, Lenka was slightly envious of her parents. They were modern in their thinking, and didn't mind their children calling them by their first names - but that wasn't what got Lenka slightly wistful. She wished that she could have the same kind of happy ending that Lily and Kiyoteru had. It seemed like the perfect fairytale - if only she would be able to find someone to be happy with. Like Lily had.

Then Lenka slammed right into someone, as they walked out of the kitchen and right into her path. Firm hands steadied her, and Lenka gazed up into a face which reminded her, rather eerily, of Miku. Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's twin brother, raised his eyebrows as he noticed the way Lenka was breathing heavily. ''What's going on?'' he asked, his voice layered with suspicion as he stared at the phone in her hand.

At the same time, Miku rushed into the kitchen, letting out a cry of victory. ''My phone!'' Before Lenka could react, the tealette had rushed across and swiped her phone right out of Lenka's hand. ''Poor baby,'' Miku crooned to her phone, stroking it tenderly. ''Mummy will never let you out of her sight again. Don't worry, your evil Aunt Lenka won't be able to touch your precious metal casing anymore, either.''

Mikuo looked bemused. ''So tell me, what's going on here?'' he asked, eyeing the phone Miku was stroking as though it was a caged, feral animal. ''Is there some kind of conspiracy theory going on? I always knew that Miku's phone had some problems. That damn thing really knows how to show up at the weirdest times...like in the frying pan, when I'm about to start cooking my lunch or something.''

''Nothing is going on -'' Lenka tried to say, but Miku cut her off before she could even start opening her mouth. ''Lenka has been given a dare!'' Miku chirped happily, still clutching on to her precious mobile. Lenka had the feeling that Miku had been hanging out with Neru Akita way too much, lately. The blonde was known for her addiction to her mobile phone. ''She's going to have to confess to Rinto in three days time!''

Mikuo's green eyes sparked with evil amusement - damn those two twins. Always ganging up against her. ''Really?'' he asked, sounding excited. ''That sounds great. Know what? I'm pretty good friends with Len and Rinto - I could always, you know, ask them about whether Rinto likes you. It'll make things easier, wouldn't it?'' he gave her an innocent smile, one that sent shivers down her spine.

Mikuo and Miku Hatsune were both far from innocent - the Devil himself lay behind those deceptively attractive faces. ''I have an idea,'' she suggested breathlessly. The two teal haired twins tilted their heads, waiting for her to speak, and Lenka barrelled on. ''How about I don't do the dare?'' she blurted out. ''At most, I'll be teased for a while. Then everyone will forget about me and move on to other things.''

Miku placed a hand on her hips once again, as she waved another hand before Lenka's face. ''No, no, no!'' she cried out, clearly agitated. ''You cannot do that, my dear sister,'' her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. ''Because right before you left the room, after the dare was said, I promised the others that if you didn't see it through, I was going to tell them about..._that_,'' Miku gave her an evil wink.

Lenka's heart stopped. ''You're not...'' she stood there, her mouth hanging open. ''You wouldn't,'' she finally said weakly. ''That's evil, Miku!'' She knew precisely what the tealette was talking about. One of the most embarrassing moments of her life, a secret that only she and Miku shared - not even Mikuo knew. Involving her first period, her lack of pads then, and where the wrapper had somehow ended up.

It was still embarrassing to think about, to this day - even though it had happened when she was...what, fourteen? Four years ago. Yeah, she had accidentally placed her pad wrapper in her underwear, along with the actual pad, since she hadn't known how to use the damn thing. And then the gross wrapper had actually fallen out of her skirt, right in front of everyone...and right in the middle of the school hallway.

Miku had known, instinctively, who the pad wrapper had belonged to. Lenka had been beside herself with humiliation, knowing that everyone suspected that it belonged to her and that she would be forever labelled as, 'The Girl With The Pad Wrapper Issues'. But then, to her shock, Miku had stepped in and claimed that the wrapper had belonged to her, her fiery green gaze challenging anyone to laugh at her.

Obviously, no one had dared to laugh at the lovely tealette. Miku had then confidently picked up the wrapper, tugged on Lenka's elbow, and pulled her into the nearest female toilet so that she could teach Lenka what was the correct way to use a pad. To this day, Miku had kept that as a secret - but to think! Miku was now actually using that incident to blackmail her! That was utterly despicable. Lenka did not like this.

''Tell them what?'' Mikuo was blinking in confusion, completely oblivious to the evilness that his twin sister was exuding. Miku just shrugged, turning to face her brother with a radiant smile on her face. Lenka drew in a breath, wondering whether Miku would spill everything to him - but to her relief, she didn't. Evidently, Miku wasn't that evil. Not yet.

''Sometimes, boys shouldn't poke their noses into the business of us girls, eh, Lenka?'' Miku wrinkled her nose at her brother. Then, she reached out, grabbing Lenka's arm, and mentally Lenka groaned as she prepared herself for whatever it was Miku now had in store. ''Come on, we need to work out what you're going to say to Rinto when you finally confess to him!'' she chirruped cheerfully.

Before Lenka could protest, Miku had dragged her away from the kitchen, leaving Mikuo still looking rather confused. ''You know, I don't even know whether I'll be able to speak to Rinto without hyperventilating,'' Lenka tried to say, as Miku pulled her all the way up the stairs. How could such a slender, petite girl possess so much strength? Was she human? Miku had the face of an angel, but the heart of a demon...

''Hey, if I have no problems with confessing to the guys I like, you'll have no problems either,'' Miku sounded so confident that, for just the briefest second, Lenka wished she could be more like her. Miku made everything seem just so...easy. She had such an easygoing approach to everything, and she was always comfortable around people. Everyone loved her, and wanted to be close to her - most unlike Lenka.

Lenka was shy, and unlike Miku, she was far from sociable. She kept mostly to herself, for she didn't know how to talk to other people very well. Outside of her tight-knit group of friends, she was soft-spoken and easily embarrassed, and she doubted that Rinto even had any idea that she existed. Even though she sat next to him during Science and everything. She was just not...very noticeable.

And the only chance she ever had to talk to him was during Science class, since that was the only period she ever shared with him. During break, he was usually with his brother, Len Kagamine. And Len, who was the typical school flirt, was usually surrounded by the most popular girls in their level...excluding Miku, of course. Miku didn't think very highly of the notorious Kagamine playboy, to be honest.

So, what was she supposed to talk to Rinto about, during Science? Was she supposed to confess to him during Science? What was she supposed to say? _Hi Rinto. I really like you...um, a lot? So much that every time I see you or even hear your name, I feel like I'm going to undergo spontaneous combustion? _She didn't even have to say all that aloud to know how stupid her thoughts sounded. No. Just no.

First of all, it sounded creepy, like she was some kind of desperate stalker or whatnot. And secondly, that was ridiculously nerdy. He would probably think that she was a even bigger nerd than he was. _Spontaneous combustion? _Where had that even come from? She needed to start watching television more - Lenka realised that, when it came to pick-up lines, she was ridiculously backward. Her life was just sad.

''I'm going to have to make you really sure of yourself, so you won't end up saying anything which involves spontaneous combustion,'' Miku said seriously, reaching up to the taller girl's shoulders and patting them reassuringly. Lenka blinked - she had longed suspected that her stepsister was capable of mind reading, but this latest sentence was way too accurate, even for her. Maybe Miku really could read minds.

''Well, you're never going to manage to make me confident, not like you are,'' Lenka laughed shakily, eyeing her room door warily. She was so close...maybe she could just push Miku to one side and barge past her, then lock herself in her room so that the teal haired monster wouldn't be able to torture her with her so-called 'pep talks' anymore - but, as though sensing Lenka's readiness to bolt, Miku grabbed her hand.

''Confidence is cultivated, and no one is born confident,'' Miku's voice was...well, confident. It was rather frightening, actually. ''Trust me, by the end of tonight, you'll be able to see just how confidence can be gained. When I'm through with you, you'll be a whole new person! And no more moaning that Rinto doesn't know that you even exist, despite the fact that you're his Science partner! Is that understood?''

Lenka shivered. Yes, Miku was a mind reader. There was no other way she could've repeated what she had just thought, about the whole Science partner thing. ''Okay, okay,'' she agreed hurriedly, hoping that she wasn't getting herself into too much trouble. Miku's eyes gleamed scarily, before she pulled Lenka into her room and closed the door. A lock was turned.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rinto Kagamine pushed the glasses that he didn't need further up his nose. It wasn't that he liked to wear glasses when he actually didn't have to - the spectacles added pressure to the bridge of his nose, and he actually really hated it. But he wore them because Len had asked him to...maybe ask wasn't the right word.

More like, his elder twin had picked up the glasses and smashed them right onto his face, before pushing him inside the bathroom with their hungry pet dog and threatening not to let him out until he had willingly put the glasses on. Since Rinto decided that he would much rather live, especially given the hungry way their dog had been eyeing him, he had reluctantly placed the spectacles on his nose.

And Len's reasoning was that, Lenka Hatsune was nerdy. So he ought to make himself more nerdy looking in order to attract the blond girl's attention. Right. Been there, done that, got the freaking T-shirt. Rinto had done so many things in an attempt to attract the girl's attention, and all Lenka had ever done in response was stare at him, as though he was a performing monkey who had somehow escaped from the zoo.

Maybe Lenka was ridiculously dense about his feelings for her. Or maybe he was just being stupid. Possibly a combination of both. ''You know, these glasses are not working,'' he mouthed to Len, who was sitting next to him with his cheek cradled in one hand. Len arched an eyebrow at Rinto's words, then casually waved his fork in the direction of the cluster of girls surrounding Rinto's side of the table.

Was it just him, or had the group grown bigger within the last three minutes? ''It's not working on the person which counts,'' Rinto clarified. Len idly dropped his fork on his plate, then held out a hand - one of Len's numerous admirers handed him a tissue. Len dabbed at his mouth with the tissue, then shot the girl who had given it to him a dazzling smile. The girl's eyes rolled up, and she collapsed to the ground in a faint.

Len frowned. ''Could someone take...whatever her name is to the sick bay?'' he crossed his legs, looking every single inch the school playboy, down to the 'You know you want me' look in his cerulean eyes. The girls around their table immediately complied, rushing over to the fallen girl and dragging her, still swooning, out of the cafeteria. Everyone around stared for a while, then returned to their own business.

Just another day at the Kagamine table. Len now turned the full force of his frightening presence upon Rinto, who shuddered and waited for Len to begin lecturing him. ''You know, catching the attention of a girl takes time and effort,'' the expected speech was delivered at once. ''You can't just clap your hands and expect the girl to show up, panting, right before you, like she has no mind of her own -''

''You don't even have to clap, and they start showing up,'' Rinto pointed out, interjecting before Len could continue in his little rant. Len glared at him, and hastily Rinto mimed zipping his mouth shut - Len had one particular pet peeve, and that was whenever someone interrupted in the midst of him delivering a very important speech. Or, at the very least, during a speech that he himself deemed important.

''Anyway. Where was I? Oh, yes. I remember now. Rinto, you can't just expect that Lenka Hatsune girl to crawl over to you, like the rest of our hanger ons - she is the stepsister of Miku Hatsune. _The _Miku Hatsune. You know, that girl? With the teal hair? The one who absolutely hates me? Yeah, that one. She's so against us Kagamines, that it wouldn't be any surprise at all if she managed to turn Lenka against us -''

''Look,'' Rinto couldn't stop himself from interjecting, ''we're not at war or whatever. Please don't get so worked up. And anyway, Miku is nice. She just doesn't like your playboy ways. Besides, everyone knows that you don't hate Miku Hatsune - you're just so attracted to her that you scare yourself, and you try to convince everyone you hate her because you really hate the fact that she doesn't like you.''

Len looked like he was about to choke. ''First of all, _I do not like that Hatsune girl. _I've said that before a million times, and I'm not going to change my mind just because you think you're right. I hate her! What makes you think that I don't...hate her? She's incredibly annoying. And she hates me. And she doesn't want to stand around me like the rest of the girls do. You know, if she did that, maybe I wouldn't -''

''God, Len, just give it up and try convincing that wall over there,'' Rin, their only sister, suddenly walked over to the two bickering brothers and plopped herself down between them. ''The whole school knows that you have a thing for Miku Hatsune. Even your fans can see it - they're placing bets on how long it'll take for you to work up the guts to confess to her. Just suck it up and move on to another topic already.''

''I do not like her,'' Len, rather foolishly, retorted. Rinto knew that he was going to be in trouble - Rin enjoyed reminding her two brothers that she was the first-born, and therefore she was in charge. And if either one of them ever talked back to her, they would be in for the biggest verbal thrashing of their lives. Rinto always could recall that warning - Len, on the other hand, had selective amnesia.

Rin's eyes narrowed dangerously at Len, the two identical shades of blue glaring daggers right at each other. ''Okay. You don't like her. Then explain why, every single time I catch you sneaking glances at her, do you seem to have drool hanging out of your mouth?'' she asked scathingly, causing Len's face to turn a bright shade of rather unflattering red. ''And every time she's talking to some guy other than yourself and Rinto, your mood goes all black.''

''Whatever,'' Len opted for the easy way out, rolling his blue eyes in disdain. ''Anyway, you came at the right time...sort of,'' he sighed. ''Rinto here still has problems with Lenka, and he doesn't dare to confess to her, the wuss,'' Len finished, summing up Rinto's rather complicated love problem in a few simple words. Though, Rinto did not exactly appreciate the wuss comment at that last part.

''Don't call our brother a wuss when you yourself don't even dare to confess to the girl you like,'' Rin instantly reprimanded, causing Len to sulk as figurative black storm clouds formed over his head. Len was in a truly bad mood today...probably because Miku had just insulted him in the hallway. Again. Miku had said that the only thing he was good at was flirting, getting laid, and dumping girls.

Honestly, Rinto had no idea why Len was so upset about that, because it all actually happened to be the truth. ''Well, I wanted to say hi to Lenka during Science today. But then...she was staring at the teacher and paying attention, so I didn't want to disturb her,'' he said slowly, knowing that he sounded like a total idiot. ''Sometimes I wonder whether she even notices that I'm sitting next to her and all...''

Rin clapped him on the shoulder. ''I could ask her brother for you,'' she offered. ''I know that Mikuo is your friend and all, but he might lie to you. I'm his girlfriend,'' Rin shot Rinto an evil grin. ''He won't keep anything from me, just because he loves me so much. And you know how close the Hatsunes are. Mikuo probably knows everything about who Lenka likes...so, what do you think? Want to take up my offer?''

Before Rinto could reply, an imposing shadow crept across their table, and all three Kagamines looked up, startled. There stood the teal haired Miku Hatsune, who was standing next to Lenka. At the sight of the blond girl, Rinto bit his tongue, suddenly unsure of what he ought to say. ''Hello,'' Miku announced, drawing all attention back to herself. ''Lenka here has something to say. Now, say it!'' Miku pointed a threatening finger in Rinto's direction.

Lenka took a deep breath, seeming to steady herself. Rinto, however, was very distracted by Miku's pointing finger, which was right between his eyes - this was scary. Maybe they had found out about his crush on Lenka, and Lenka wanted to let him down gently? Or whatever? Inwardly, he panicked - no, he didn't want to panic! He wanted to appear cool and suave, and...ah, hell. He wished the silence would just shatter...

And break it did. ''Why are you breathing down our backs? Go away,'' Len muttered sullenly, evidently still upset about the tealette's earlier insults. Miku's eyes narrowed as she picked up on the comment, and then she turned on Len, who cowered back as he saw the burning fire blazing in her green eyes. The earlier tension forgotten, everyone just watched as the two of them launched into an all-out verbal war.

Rinto sighed. Ah, the dangers of young love.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''I can't believe the nerve of that Kagamine!'' Miku was still fuming about the blond boy. Lenka just sighed, twirling a lock of her blond hair around her finger - everyone knew about Len Kagamine's crush on her beautiful teal haired sister. Well, apparently, everyone knew except for Miku herself. For all her smarts and her charm, Miku could be ridiculously obtuse.

Or, maybe she wasn't so much obtuse as she was in denial. Miku hated having anything to do with that particular blond. He was the biggest flirt she had ever seen, moving on to the next available girl the moment he became bored. Lenka didn't like that - she much preferred Len Kagamine's quieter brother, Rinto. She had been about to confess to Rinto earlier, at the lunch table. She really had. Except that, well...

Miku and Len's verbal fight had been much more amusing at the time. As Miku continued ranting about Len and how his presence on this Earth was nothing but a waste of the planet's finite natural resources, Lenka couldn't help but tune Miku out, instead focusing on the scenery outside her room window. She wondered what Rinto was thinking of - would he think that she was being weird? For not saying anything?

''Hey, Miku?'' she spoke, interrupting Miku mid rant. Miku paused, looking down, waiting for Lenka to continue. Lenka swallowed. ''You and Mikuo are pretty good friends with Rinto, right?'' she asked hesitantly. Tilting her head in confusion, Miku nodded, and Lenka sighed. ''Then...could you possibly find out what he thinks of me?'' her voice was barely audible. She was just so tired of not being sure.

Miku's eyes widened, then slowly, a sly smile crept across her face. ''Consider it done,'' she chirped, her earlier bad mood having melted away. ''Don't worry, Lenka,'' she sat in the seat next to hers, patting her shoulder. ''Today's only Monday. We still have until Wednesday. You have plenty of time to tell Rinto how you feel about him. Let's consider today a semi success, since you were about to confess to him...''

''Until Len Kagamine butted in?'' Lenka supplied, already having heard this rant before, one too many times. That just set Miku off again, and Lenka sighed, burying her head in her arms. She was going to be in for a very long night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mikuo Hatsune was walking innocently through the school hallway, just minding his own business, when the door to the male toilet suddenly burst open, and a pair of hands latched onto his collar, dragging him inside. Mikuo resisted the urge to let out a girly scream - if his sister ever managed to catch him screaming, he would never be able to hear the end of it. His reputation would be shredded.

''Look, it's just me,'' Len Kagamine hissed, whirling Mikuo around. Mikuo's eyes widened, and he grabbed the edge of the sink in an attempt to catch his balance. Len evidently didn't care about whether or not Mikuo fell over, given the violence the blond had used to spin him around. ''And, for one thing, may I just say that your sister is a homicidal nut case?'' he went off on a rant immediately. Mikuo sighed.

''What did she do this time?'' he asked wearily. He was always acting as a mediator between Miku and Len. It was so obvious that they had the hots for each other. Well, obvious to everyone other than themselves, evidently. Mikuo wished that they could just settle down and be like him and Rin. A dreamy smile crossed his face, at the thought of his girlfriend - she was so pretty. So nice and cute.

''Could you stop thinking about my sister for just three seconds and listen to me?'' Len snapped, successfully catching Mikuo's attention again. ''Look, I have something to ask you. It's about your other sister, you know, the blond one who doesn't happen to be borderline insane. The one who actually reminds me of myself, to be honest - she's not that bad looking, if you don't consider the fact that she's _her _sister -''

''Lenka. Her name is Lenka,'' Mikuo said mildly, making a mental note to himself to record down all the insults Len was calling Miku. Then, when the blond actually started going out with his twin sister, he would play this entire episode out to Miku, and watch with an evil eye while his twin proceeded to beat the crap out of her boyfriend. That would be hilarious. Especially if Len was the one getting hit.

''Yeah, whatever. Look, does she have a crush on Rinto or not? My brother likes her, blah blah blah, he kind of wants to ask her out, but then he decided that he's too much of a wimp to actually summon up the courage to talk to her. And everything. Which, if you ask me, is stupid, because he's my brother. You'd think we'd have the same genes and he'll be able to work up the courage to talk to her, but no, he doesn't -''

''You do have the same genes,'' Mikuo pointed out. ''See, he doesn't dare to confess to Lenka, does he? Nor do you have the guts to confess to Miku. Come on. A blind man could tell that you're desperately in love with my sister. In fact, when I watch you swoon over her, I have to turn away, because it just hurts to watch all that pent-up love and whatnot. You, my friend, need to find an outlet for all that frustration.''

''I do not have a crush on Miku Hatsune!'' came the expected, exasperated reply. ''God, are all of you deaf or something? You and Rin are exactly. The. Same. That's probably why you're the only ones willing to date each other. Leave me alone about that for about five seconds, would you?'' Len groused. ''Anyway, does she like Rinto? I'd hate to be the one to tell my kid brother the news which would break his heart, and all.''

The faint concern that Mikuo could hear in Len's voice made him think that perhaps, the blond boy had a heart, after all. ''She...does,'' Mikuo admitted, knowing that Lenka was not going to be happy about what he had just revealed. ''And she was dared to confess to him by Wednesday. Which happens to be tomorrow,'' Mikuo glanced around the toilet. ''Anyway, where's Rinto himself? Thought he'd be the one asking me.''

''He's ill,'' came the terse reply. ''Caught the flu bug and everything. But he'll recover by tomorrow,'' Len shrugged. ''Enough that he can come to school and hear Lenka's confession, then,'' he gave an evil smirk. ''By the way, I just recorded that all down because Rin said she wanted to hear your answer. She refuses to enter the male toilet since she thinks it's dirty. Hope you don't mind the privacy breach.''

''Yeah, whatever,'' Mikuo gave a light-hearted, airy wave. ''She's my girlfriend - I keep no secrets from her,'' Mikuo shot Len a meaningful look. ''And I just know that she'll agree with me about the whole, how you need to start telling Miku you love her thing. You two have been letting this drag on for so long that it's simply ridiculous,'' he sighed. ''Your respective denials are just irritating the heck out of me.''

''Please just jump off a building, Hatsune,'' Len's comeback sounded weak. ''Anyway, I don't think I'll tell Rinto about this. Give him a nice surprise. But you'll tell Lenka what I just said, right? So she'll definitely tell him about her feelings? We need a happy ending to come out of this huge fiasco, somehow. If Rinto and Lenka liked each other, you'd think they would've found out about each other a long time ago,'' he muttered.

Mikuo was surprised to hear a note of unhappiness in the blond's voice - then he quickly realised why. ''Oh, Len. Maybe you'd be able to have your own happy ending too, if you'd just be a man and tell Miku that you love her,'' he put on a fake falsetto voice, simply because he knew it irritated the hell out of Len. Len just rolled his eyes in response, then practically kicked Mikuo out of the male toilet.

Mikuo brushed himself off, then sighed. Clearly, someone needed a temper check here.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''You have...exactly twenty-four more hours, before all hell breaks loose,'' Miku said theatrically, turning around to face Lenka. Lenka rubbed at her forehead, trying not to give in to her stepsister's melodramatic words. Miku was ever the actress, and she was capable of being a drama queen over the simplest things. Such as whenever her chocolate soufflé collapsed.

''If you're trying to frighten me, it's not working,'' Lenka said dryly, though in all honesty she did feel a little nervous. Why hadn't Rinto come to school today? Was it because of the giant mess up which had happened, yesterday? She just knew that she had managed to royally screw the whole thing up. If only she hadn't allowed Miku to drag her over to the Kagamine table. It was completely her fault.

''Look, Lenka,'' Miku sighed, her amazing powers of mind reading evidently having sussed out Lenka's fearful thoughts. ''It's not your fault that Rinto didn't come to school today. You can't be sure that he's avoiding you or whatever. If you don't believe me...well, then wait for Mikuo to come home, and he can tell you what he heard from that Kagamine idiot,'' Miku's nose wrinkled in distaste. ''No lie, I swear.''

''How do you even know what Mikuo found out?'' Lenka demanded. ''You haven't talked to him the entire day. Which is pretty weird, since you two twins are practically joint together at the hip, but I won't make any comment about that. And I know that you didn't talk to Mikuo because you've spent the whole day moaning at me about how dangerously close it is to the deadline of the dare. Which is tomorrow.''

''I'm glad you know that it's close!'' Miku said brightly, bouncing on Lenka's bed. ''What are you going to do, Lenka? Do you want Rinto's number so that you can send him a text? It doesn't necessarily have to be a physical confession, you know. Of course, it takes all the romance out of the thing, but that's not the main point - the main point is that you say something. Boys find it really attractive when a girl confidently tells them they like them.''

''Really?'' Lenka felt rather doubtful about that. Then again, Miku had never been turned down by any boy before...and she had always been the one to go up to a guy, and tell them that she had a crush on them. Miku was just brave and bold like that. Perhaps what her stepsister was saying now had some ring of truth to it. Miku simply rolled her eyes at Lenka's cautious tone - Lenka was much more hesitant and careful than she was.

''Yes, really. I don't reap any benefits from lying to you,'' Miku lolled back in Lenka's bed, letting herself slide off onto the floor, using her elbows to support the weight of her torso. ''Guys don't always want to feel the pressure of confessing, you know? They find it really hot, that a girl could be bold enough to just walk right up to them, and say 'I like you'. Takes the pressure right off them, you see.'' Miku yawned.

''But I could never do that,'' Lenka protested. ''I'm...me. I'm too shy. And he's Rinto Kagamine! Half the girls in school have a huge crush on him! Why would he accept my confession when he could have any other girl he wants?'' Lenka hung her head, feeling rather dejected. Miku flipped up, off the floor, then went over to her blond stepsister and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. Again. Miku always did that.

''Well, just wait for the awesomely fantastic news that Mikuo is about to bring to you,'' Miku said cheerfully. Right on cue, their teal haired brother burst into Lenka's room without knocking - as was his habit. Lenka made a mental note to begin locking her room door - she didn't want to risk Mikuo walking in on her whenever she was changing, or whatnot. That would be incredibly embarrassing.

''Rinto has a crush on Lenka,'' Mikuo announced without preamble, before he unceremoniously flopped onto the floor. Lenka blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then she began to hyperventilate, as the weight of Mikuo's words sank into her brain - _Rinto Kagamine has a crush on me. He has a crush on me? Serious? Is Mikuo pulling a fast one on me? But he looks completely serious. He's joking. Isn't he?_

''I'm not joking,'' Mikuo added, piercing through Lenka's rambling thoughts. ''By the way, Lenka, you might want to ask Miku what she's typing on her phone. If I know her, which I do since we're twins and we have some kind of unexplainable cosmic bond, you're not going to like whatever it is she's doing. Which means that I greatly approve of it. You may kick both of us for that later,'' Mikuo pouted childishly.

''I'm done!'' Miku grinned in her characteristic happy-go-lucky way. In fact, the only time Lenka had never seen her optimistic and bubbly was whenever Len Kagamine was in the vicinity. Then, Miku didn't glow. She glowered. ''I've sent Rinto a text, asking him to meet Lenka at the school rooftop right before school starts tomorrow. Because Lenka has something to tell him,'' Miku smiled deviously. Lenka gasped.

''You are _evil, _Miku -'' she began, but before she could complete her sentence, Miku held up her hand. She lifted her phone to her eyes, checking her messages, and Lenka saw Miku's already large green eyes widen further. Her sweet smile spread further across her face, and honestly? That smile was so sickeningly sweet that Lenka felt...well, sick. It was a smile that said Lenka wouldn't like what was going on.

''Rinto replied,'' Miku sang, her voice lilting. ''He says okay! Get ready your confession, Lenka, because he has completely no idea that you know what you do, and he's really confused about what's going on. Anyway, might as well, since the deadline is tomorrow. Look, aren't Mikuo and I so kind, helping you with your love issues?'' She beamed, reaching out to yank her twin brother to his feet. Mikuo made a face.

Lenka wanted to throttle the both of them. She was feeling so incredibly embarrassed right now...but then, as she gazed at her two step siblings, the feeling of aggravation slowly melted away. Though their methods were more than a little unorthodox, they had actually managed to help her, and she knew that they had her best interests at heart...even though sometimes, it didn't seem to be that way.

''Thanks, you two,'' she leant forward, throwing her arms around the teal haired pair. And she actually meant her words. Miku and Mikuo hugged her back, then they pulled away, encouraging smiles on both of their faces. At that moment, Lenka had never felt more relieved that they were her siblings...and that they didn't hate her. Because anyone who was the enemy of the Hatsune twins probably wished that they had never even been born.

''You're our sis,'' Miku said firmly, ''and Hatsunes stick together. You like Rinto, and we were tired of watching you being all mopy about him and the dare, so we knew we had to step in and do something,'' she and Mikuo exchanged a glance. ''You'll be at the roof tomorrow, right? Mikuo and I can probably lie low for a while, if you don't want us to be around - we can understand why you'd feel that way, since you're so shy -''

''No, I want you to be there,'' Lenka smiled at her siblings. Mikuo and Miku looked faintly startled, before they shrugged and nodded. Lenka glanced out of the window, feeling hope flutter in her chest - if Rinto really did like her, then perhaps she wasn't as doomed as she had thought. Maybe miracles really did exist.

On the other side of the world, or something like that, Rinto Kagamine was still staring at the screen of his phone, where Miku's message was still showing. Len stared over his shoulder, a toothbrush still stuck in his mouth, to see what had gotten Rinto into such a daze. As Len's blue eyes scanned the text, he noticed who it was from, and instantly his gaze narrowed. He popped the toothbrush out of his mouth.

''Why is Miku messaging you, of all people?'' Len demanded, unwinding a white towel from around his neck and using it to towel dry his dripping hair. ''Since when were the two of you that close?'' Rinto just sighed at the petulant edge to Len's tone - he sounded like a little boy who had just seen someone else playing with his favourite toy. Without his permission. And Len still denied that he had a crush on Miku.

''Look not at the sender, but at the content of the message, you possessive, jealousy infected love struck fool,'' Rinto said bluntly. Len just held up his hands, putting on a look of mock hurt - yeah right. Len had absolutely no sense of shame whatsoever. It was impossible for him to feel hurt...well, unless Miku had insulted him or something like that. Then Len could pretty much sulk for several weeks straight.

''I'm not possessive, jealous, or a fool,'' Len retorted. ''And I read the message. Why couldn't Lenka have sent it to you herself? You probably have each other's numbers and everything,'' Len lapsed into some inaudible muttering, clearly dissatisfied with the whole world. At the same time, their room door was thrown open, and Rin barged in, immediately making her way over to Rinto's bed and bouncing all over it.

Len and Rinto shared a room. Rin had a room all to herself because she was a girl. Was that fair? No. It wasn't fair, and it was just plain sexist. Rin practically counted as a male herself, since she had no boobs whatsoever to speak of. His sister was the only girl he knew who was genuinely flat chested. Even Miku Hatsune had the slightest hint of breasts. Rin, however, was the very definition of an ironing board.

However, Rinto didn't give voice to those thoughts, since he knew that Rin would not react well to those words. ''You shouldn't be doing that, you know. I spent the whole day lying around in bed. Some of my germs might have spread onto the mattress.'' At which all Rin did was to wrinkle her nose and wave her hand carelessly, as though a few germs here and there didn't matter to her. He supposed not.

''So. Mikuo sent me a text,'' Rin announced, waving her phone around like it was some kind of trophy. ''He says that he and Miku are going to accompany Lenka to the rooftop tomorrow, where Rinto here will probably die trying to squeeze his confession of love past his lips,'' Rin rolled her blue eyes. ''Honestly, Rinto, you need to learn how to be a little more forward with girls. Though you do balance Len out a bit.''

''Hey,'' Len scowled. ''I'm not that much of a playboy, you know. At the very least, I'm not as big a flirt as Rinto is scared of girls. I can confess to the people I like. Provided that I actually like them, to begin with. Or if I'm in the mood. Because not all girls are really worth the pain of going out with, no matter how hot they are...'' he threw his towel onto the nearby table, which was cluttered with all of Len's things.

''So I assume that you're going to confess to Miku soon? No, don't even start,'' Rin held out a hand. ''The whole world knows that you love her. Let's set aside your little drama for now, and concentrate on our kid brother here,'' Rin bounced up, sliding her arm along Rinto's shoulders - which was an considerably impressive feat, given the fact that Rin was an entire head shorter than Rinto was.

Rinto sighed. Lenka Hatsune...he had had a crush on her since he had first met her. Not just because she was blond, and had blue eyes like himself - though that was one of the things that he had first noticed about her. Other than the fact that she sat next to him during Science. She was pretty, easily as pretty as her stepsister was - perhaps even more so than Miku. But he had never dared to tell her that he liked her.

Through Len and Rin, he had got to know Miku and her twin brother Mikuo, who he had known were the step siblings of Lenka. He knew Miku because she was always arguing with Len. And he knew Mikuo because he and Rin had been together since...well, pretty much forever. The Kagamines and the Hatsunes were close, in an odd way - just like one whole huge bickering family. But he still didn't talk to Lenka.

He hoped that maybe tomorrow would change...leaving Len and Rin to their usual argument about whether or not Len had a crush on his so-called 'arch nemesis', Rinto collapsed into bed, and tried hard to think about better things.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was Wednesday morning. Lenka was waiting for Rinto on the rooftop, flanked by her two supportive siblings, Mikuo and Miku. She shivered, wondering whether Rinto would ever come...and then suddenly, there was the sound of muffled shouting, and then the door burst open, spewing out three blonds face first onto the ground. Rin was the first one to get up from the tangled heap of limbs on the floor, leaving her two younger brothers still groaning.

Slowly, Len dragged himself up. ''You're fat, Rin,'' he said sourly, reaching out a hand to yank his brother up. ''You weigh a ton, I swear. I'm pretty sure that my spine almost broke, with you sitting on my back like that. Where does all that weight go? Certainly not to your chest, since you're so flat that you look like an ironing board -'' at which Rin shot her brother a glare so fierce, Len actually shut up, for once.

''That's my girlfriend you're insulting, Len,'' Mikuo sounded mildly amused, watching the whole exchange between the blond siblings with interest. Len transferred the glare he had received from Rin to Mikuo, but Mikuo just shrugged it off in his usual easygoing way. In that same typical manner, Miku and Len were ignoring each other - the same old thing...except that this time, there was one difference.

Lenka and Rinto stared at each other, both unsure of what to do. Then, at the same time, both seemed to draw on some reserve of courage...and then they both opened their mouths. ''I like you,'' they blurted out, at the same time, in perfect harmony. Both pairs of eyes widened, and then finally Lenka laughed, Rinto shrugged, and all the people who were on the rooftop burst into a loud, joyous cheering.

''Finally!'' Miku exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. ''It's been forever! I'm so happy for you, Lenka - at least you picked the right Kagamine, not the flirty one who couldn't tell the difference between infatuation and love, not even if it came up to him and bit him on the butt,'' Miku glared at Len then, and Lenka sighed, knowing that she ought to prepare for the typical confrontation between the two.

''Excuse me?'' Len exploded, the way Rinto knew that he would. ''What did you just say? At least I'm not some overly enthusiastic, self absorbed little prick who goes around trying to butt my nose into other people's private business. You think that you're all that great, don't you? Well, you're not! And no one in their right mind would ever have a crush on you, because you're a menace to society who should crawl off into some hole in Africa and die,'' he huffed.

Miku's eyes narrowed at the insult. ''Well, you're a playboy who wouldn't even care if the whole of society was left in ruins, so long as you're allowed to do whatever you want and try your best to get into the pants of every single girl that you see -'' at which point, Mikuo and Rin decided that they absolutely had to interfere, lest Miku and Len drive everyone around them absolutely crazy with their dumb quarrel.

''Rinto and Lenka deserve to have quiet and mushiness now, like we had then,'' Mikuo whispered to his girlfriend. ''And Len and Miku are just wrecking everything, as usual. We ought to put a stop to them, shouldn't we?'' Concerned, he eyed his sister, and the idiot boy who loved her but who simply wouldn't admit it. At this point, their argument had simply degenerated into a bout of name calling.

''I'll take Len,'' Rin said sagely. ''You'll take Miku. Come on. We need to give Rinto and Lenka some peace.'' Before Mikuo could agree, Rin had strode off in the direction of her brother. Mikuo's lips tilted up into a smile - well, that was one reason why he loved his girlfriend. Because of her stubbornness, and the way she charged impulsively into everything which stood in her way. It was all very attractive to him.

''You...you jerk!'' Miku was shrieking at Len, as Lenka and Rinto huddled together, doing their best to ignore their siblings. ''You complete, utter moronic jerk! I hate you!'' She shrieked even louder as Mikuo came up behind her, casually looping his arms around her waist. Without any effort whatsoever, he carried up his petite, slender sister and took her away, ignoring her as she tried to struggle free.

''Yeah? Well, you're a hag!'' Len shouted back, despite the fact that his sister was holding on to his tie, dragging him away. He somehow managed to shout even though the tie should be strangling him. ''I swear, Miku Hatsune, I'll find a way to make you wish you'd never been born! I'm going to make you cry!'' The curses he uttered then were so foul that Rin wished she had a bar of soap, to wash his mouth out.

Finally, the screaming subsided. Lenka and Rinto glanced at each other, then each heaved a sigh of relief. ''Family problems, huh?'' Rinto grinned. ''I suppose that everyone has those, all the time. It's just that our families are a little more argumentative than most are,'' his grin softened, becoming a warm smile. Lenka couldn't help but blush, seeing him send her that famously heart melting smile of his.

''You know,'' she changed the subject, ''I'd never expected this to happen. Us actually...you know. Liking each other,'' she peeked up shyly. ''It's so strange. I'd always thought that only I liked you, and never the other way round. Maybe miracles really do happen. Or maybe this is all just a dream...but if it's a dream, then I never want to wake up from it,'' she said honestly, blushing again as she looked up, into his blue eyes.

Rinto shrugged. ''I wonder if you liked me first, or if it was the other way round,'' he shot her a wicked grin. ''Or perhaps we liked each other at the same time...but we'll have plenty of time to find that out from each other.'' His tone turned curious. ''I heard something from Rin, just before we came here...something about you wanting to confess to me by today. Could you tell me what was all that about?'' he stared at her, with those puppy dog blue eyes.

Lenka smiled at the sight. ''Well...it's really simple. It all started with a game meant for idiots...have you ever played Spin The Bottle?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__Gah, I'm no good at one shots. Anyway, I was thinking of turning this into a three shot...one chapter dedicated to Rin and Mikuo's relationship, the other to Len and Miku. So what do you guys think of that?_

_If anyone supports the three shot idea, tell me which chapter you'd prefer first - the Mikuo and Rin one, or the Len and Miku one._

_Of course, I don't mind leaving this as a one shot, either. This is dedicated to Natsuki as Calyx. I hope you like the story, sweetie._


	2. Mikuo and Rin

_**Solitaryloner: **__Well, I'm going to do the Mikuo and Rin chapter first. I apologise to any people who were expecting otherwise. You see, I want to have Len and Miku as the grand finale - their antagonistic relationship is hilarious._

_So here is the MikuoRin chapter! This one will probably have the most fluff. Actually, all three of these one shots will have fluff anyway._

_For people who read Queen of Ice, don't worry. I've got the second part halfway done. It's going to be turned into a three shot instead, because the second part is way too long. My fingers are dying from all the typing._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rin and Mikuo. Mikuo and Rin. These two names had been paired together ever since...well, ever since forever. Mikuo could barely remember a time when he _hadn't _been in love with his girlfriend - and then, when he could remember those times, he would wonder how he had ever managed to survive those days without Rin.

Not that he was, you know, clingy or anything. It was just that he loved Rin. A lot. And here was just one of the numerous examples of how much Mikuo Hatsune loved his girlfriend.

_''Mikuo, if you really do love me...'' Rin turned to look at him, her large blue eyes sparkling with innocence, ''then you'll be willing to do anything for me, right?'' Of course, being the lovestruck idiot that he was, Mikuo immediately agreed, noticing with slight trepidation the way Rin's lips curved up. Deviously. It actually unnerved him a little._

_''Good. Then, to show your love for me, I dare you to run around the school naked with my name spray painted onto your back,'' Rin folded her arms across her chest. ''I'll treat it as your anniversary gift to me,'' she cooed at him, even as Mikuo withdrew from his girlfriend, a horrified look on his face. Run naked around the school? She was kidding, wasn't she?_

_No. Unfortunately, she wasn't. And so, because he really did love her that much, he did just what she asked for - and he had been hauled into the principals' office for a very, very long lecture about modesty and how it was not polite for him to be naked in public. Mikuo had tried not to fidget before the principal, because he had still been naked then. In the office._

Anyway, what kind of principal would deliver a talk about public nudity without allowing Mikuo to go and put his clothes on first? Talk about being hypocritical. Of course, Rin had rewarded him after that whole episode with a long, long kiss - and that had made the whole thing worth it. Sort of. Of course, the kiss didn't exactly make up for the public embarrassment. Miku still had the video recorded in her phone.

Now, whenever she was angry at Len Kagamine, all she did was whip her phone out and watch the video of her twin brother, running naked around the school with the words 'Rin Kagamine' painted on his back. It never failed to cheer her up, and Mikuo didn't know whether he should be exasperated or amused about that. Then again, he did have things he could blackmail Miku with...

So he supposed that they were even, then. At this very moment, Miku walked into his room, hauling their poor stepsister behind her - Lenka never seemed to have any say in where Miku pulled her. ''Mikuo!'' Miku wailed. ''That stupid Kagamine bullied me again! He said that I looked fat when I went to his house! Do something about him!'' she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Lenka just sighed.

''Miku,'' their blond sister kneaded her forehead with her knuckles. ''You started it by saying that his room looked like a pigsty.'' Ah, that made sense now. Mikuo knew that Len Kagamine would never, _ever _insult his sister. Not without Miku first making some kind of snide comment. The blond boy was so in love with Miku that it hurt to watch, sometimes. Either Miku was in major denial...or she was just dense.

Maybe it was both. ''Miku, if you hate Len so much, then why did you tag along with Lenka when she went to see Rinto?'' Mikuo asked, leaning back in his swivel chair. He did like swivel chairs. Miku just rolled her eyes and flopped down on his bed - Mikuo wrinkled his nose. He was going to have to remember to disinfect his bed...nope, he was kidding. Miku wasn't that bad. He supposed. At times.

''Because I'm bored,'' she pouted. ''And you weren't doing anything to entertain me, since you were being so mopy about Rin being away for a while.'' The only female Kagamine was away for...a while, doing some community service project overseas. To help the orphans in some foreign, underdeveloped country improve their school and whatnot. Mikuo would have gone along if Kiyoteru hadn't forbidden him.

_''You? Doing community service?'' the bespectacled man had spluttered at those words, coffee spewing out of his mouth. ''Son, don't make me laugh. No. The only thing you would do is laze around and complain that the sun is shining too brightly. I know what you're like, Mikuo,'' Kiyoteru and Lily, their mother, had exchanged a knowing look then._

_Mikuo protested. His parents didn't care. Mikuo promised that he would actually do something to help the poor orphans overseas. His parents didn't believe him. Mikuo got Miku to come out and try and convince their parents. Their parents hadn't listened. Mikuo got Lenka to come out and try and convince their parents. Their parents told him to just give up._

So fine. He had given up. And now, he was wallowing in an eternal pool of misery, waiting for Rin to come back - it was a two week long trip, and Rin had already been gone for...three days. Not that it felt like only three days, for him - to him, it felt like an entire eternity had passed since Rin was gone. He wasn't being melodramatic, he really wasn't - he was just...Mikuo didn't know how to describe himself.

''You're being melodramatic,'' Miku said bluntly. Mikuo frowned at his sister - curse their unexplainable, cosmic twin bond thing. ''Rin will be back in eleven days time. Eleven days will pass by in a flash. Now, do you want to watch that video of yourself, running naked around the school?'' Miku chirped. ''It never fails to cheer me up, and no doubt it'll cheer you up too!'' she brandished her phone in front of his face.

Mikuo just sighed and pushed her hand aside. ''Go away, Miku,'' he said bluntly. ''Let me just wallow in my misery. Rin and I are like Romeo and Juliet,'' Mikuo placed a hand against his chest, his voice filled with mock misery...fine, maybe it wasn't as faked as he would have liked it to be. ''We're the eternally separated lovers, trying to struggle through a forbidden love...unable to reach out to the ones we care for...''

Miku and Lenka just stared at him for a moment, before Miku rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. Mikuo hissed in feigned pain, and Miku just rolled her eyes some more. ''You are such an idiot,'' she drawled. ''I'm not going to waste any more time on you. Come on, Lenka,'' she grabbed the helpless blonde's hand. ''Let's leave this lovestruck fool to his miserable moping.''

With that, the tealette and the blonde both disappeared from his room, and Mikuo sighed. Again. Ever since Rin had gone overseas, he had been sighing. A lot. He wondered whether Rin missed him as much as he missed her...he hoped she did. No, she had to, didn't she? After all, she was madly in love with him, just like he was with her. Oh, his poor Rin. If only he could go to her now, and hold on to her hand -

Something chimed. The doorbell. Mikuo ignored it. He had much more important things to think of than any possible visitors. Miku and Lenka could handle them without him, anyway. Idly, Mikuo wondered who the visitors could be, but then he pushed the thought aside. No, the time now was for him to pine for Rin, and not the time to think about useless, unimportant things. Such as visitors. That wasn't very important.

''Mikuo!'' Miku screamed his name. He jerked out of his reverie, his eyebrows twitching slightly at he struggled not to throw a pillow at his door. Why was his sister always interrupting him while he was in the middle of his mourning? It was irritating him no end, and he wished...he wished that everyone would just leave him alone. So he could weep and wail in peace. His sister was purposely being a brat.

''What do you want this time?'' he yelled back, his lips pressing into a faint scowl. Again, Miku burst into his room, but this time there was no Lenka following her. His sister's face was uncharacteristically black, and at once Mikuo's irritation was wiped away as concern took its place. Fine, his sister could be an annoying monster at times, but in the end, she was still his sister, and Mikuo cared greatly for her.

''That stupid Kagamine is here,'' Miku seethed, ''with Rinto. I don't mind Rinto coming here - I mean, after all, Lenka is his girlfriend - but what the hell is that idiot doing here? Shouldn't he be off somewhere, trying his best to get into some girl's pants? Why won't he just leave me alone?'' she complained, throwing herself onto her brother. Mikuo yelped as she pushed him down, hitting him lightly with her fists.

He knew that she was genuinely frustrated, so he let her smack him - it didn't even hurt, anyway. As she hit him, she let out tiny little screams of irritation, and Mikuo resisted the urge to cover his ears. Eventually, though, he knew that she had to stop. ''Miku,'' he said sternly, using his hand to capture both of hers. ''You can't just keep avoiding that moron, you know. The more you do that, the more he'll -''

''Hey, idiot!'' His door was pushed open, and Mikuo glanced at the doorway - there stood Len, the aforementioned moron. ''I was looking for...'' his voice trailed off as he gaped at the two teal haired twins, lying on top of each other on Mikuo's bed. And instantly, Mikuo knew that he was going to be in trouble. ''What the hell?'' Len exploded. ''Since when did the two of you start liking twincest? That's so gross!''

''It's not what you think -'' Mikuo tried to explain, but before he could say what he wanted to, Miku interrupted, throwing her arms around her brother. His sister was glaring at Len, who was glaring right back...but Mikuo thought that he could see hurt shimmering under Len's cerulean gaze. Childishly, Miku pouted, sticking her tongue out at Len. Mentally, Mikuo groaned. Yeah, they were in trouble.

''Yes, I love my brother,'' Miku announced, shifting onto Mikuo's lap. She was clinging on to his neck, and it was making him feel rather uncomfortable. ''I want to grow up, marry him and have a million of his babies. Is that enough for you, Len Kagamine?'' She kissed him on the cheek, and Mikuo flinched - yes, his sister was a beautiful girl, but he didn't like her in that way. She was his twin sister, for Heaven's sake!

And anyway, he had a girlfriend. Who he loved dearly. Before he could say anything about that though, Len spoke up, his eyes darkening - anyone would have to be blind, to not notice the obvious hurt and jealousy in the blond's gaze. ''I'll be telling Rin about this, Mikuo,'' he hissed, shooting both of them a scathing look, before he whipped around, storming out of the room. The door was angrily slammed shut.

At once, Miku squirmed out of Mikuo's lap, rolling her green eyes in disdain. ''Really, what's his problem?'' she muttered to herself. ''Fancy him getting so worked up over such a small issue. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything like that,'' casually, she flicked her long fringe out of her eyes. ''You okay, Mikuo?'' she added, noticing that Mikuo had yet to say a single thing to her. Her twin brother shot her a stare.

''Do I look okay to you?'' he asked bleakly. ''God, Miku, what on earth were you thinking? You knew he was going to get upset about that! And now, he's going to blab to Rin! Rin's going to kill me...'' Mikuo hung his head, sighing. Instantly, Miku felt a little guilty - she hadn't really thought that far. Earlier, when she had been hugging Mikuo, all she had wanted to do was to irritate the heck out of Len Kagamine.

Stupid, idiotic blond. Just barging inside Mikuo's room and kicking up a huge fuss over nothing. Why was he even here, anyway? Did the flirt have nothing better to do? ''He won't really tell Rin anything, Mikuo,'' Miku did her best to reassure her twin brother, though she was fairly certain that her attempts were not working. ''He's just being dumb. He probably knew that I was just kidding. Probably...''

''God, I hope so,'' Mikuo moaned, burying his face in his hands. ''I mean, twincest. God, no. Never. That's just...'' his voice trailed off. Miku patted his back comfortingly - she understood what he meant. To have a crush on someone who looked practically like herself...it would be like narcissism. And she didn't do narcissism. ''I hope Rin comes back soon,'' Mikuo muttered, clearly still dejected about the whole thing.

''Do you want me to tell the moron that I was just kidding?'' Miku offered, though she said that somewhat unwillingly. Still, all this was her fault - she was the one who had pretended that she really had a thing with her brother, and it would only be right that she made some effort to set everything straight. The only reason she had even pretended to be in an incestuous relationship was...well, Len had assumed so!

And since he liked to assume so much, then she would just play along with what he believed. Mikuo glanced up at her, then shook his head. ''No, there's no need for that. You'll just make everything worse,'' he muttered. ''Besides, you're probably right. I don't think...I don't think that Len will really say anything to Rin. He's just upset now, and he's not in the right frame of mind - after he calms down, he'll know that -''

''Why would he be upset?'' Miku interrupted, genuinely confused. ''He doesn't care that much about Rin, since the two of them are always fighting about one thing or another. Whether or not the two of us are really...together, isn't anything he has to care about. I don't think he's upset - he's probably gloating, since he now knows something supposedly embarrassing about me. Not that it's even true...''

Mikuo gaped at his sister, who stared back at him with confusion in her large, pretty green eyes. ''Are you in denial, or are you just really dense?'' he couldn't help asking, wishing that he could open up her head to see what exactly she was thinking. Didn't she see the hurt in Len's eyes earlier, while the blond had been staring at the two of them together? Was she being purposely obtuse or something like that?

Miku frowned. ''I don't get what you're talking about. Denial about what?'' Before he could reply, Miku flipped her teal hair over her shoulder, rising from his bed. ''Well, whatever you say, Mikuo. I'm busy - I promised to go out with Haku and Neru, so...I'll see you later!'' with a cheery wave, she skipped breezily out of his room, not even stopping to give him a parting glance. Mikuo snorted. Twincest, indeed.

He really hoped that Len wouldn't shoot his big mouth off. Mikuo didn't need to deal with any more misunderstandings than he already did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len was seething still. He was seated on the living room couch, his arms folded tightly across his chest. Rinto's comment was that he looked like a wind-up toy, but Len ignored his younger brother. No one knew or understood how he was feeling right now - his emotions were all in a turmoil, and he was so upset about Miku -

Wait. No, he wasn't. He was gloating. He was happy, because now he could tell the whole school about Miku's incestuous relationship with her twin brother, and embarrass the hell out of her. Because incest was something shameful, wasn't it? And if everyone knew about this, then...wouldn't Miku be upset about it? And Rin...Rin wouldn't like it that her boyfriend was cheating on her with his very own twin sister.

_But I don't feel happy about this at all. Why? _Len shook his head sharply, still sulking moodily on the couch. Rinto and Lenka, who had both been unwilling to sit next to the moody Len, stared at him from the small armchair they were huddled up on. ''Hey, Len?'' Rinto began, voice hesitant. ''Why are you so grumpy? You were perfectly fine when we left the house just now. But all of a sudden, you're like...this.''

''It's because of -'' Len opened his mouth, intending to blurt out everything which he had just seen. However, as he prepared to do just that, he saw Miku waltz down the stairs, her movements as graceful as ever. The words died on his tongue as he watched her coming down to the ground floor. She was dressed in only a simple shirt and skirt, her hair tied into two ponytails, but she still looked beautiful -

What was he thinking? He averted his gaze from her, but there wasn't any need to - Miku smiled cheerily at Rinto, blew Lenka a kiss, but completely ignored him as she walked past them, out of the house. Len's eyes snapped back up to her, narrowed in indignation, only to witness her stepping out of the door, without a single care in the world. As he watched, he heard someone thundering down the stairs.

Mikuo rushed out past them, after his sister, running his fingers agitatedly through his messy teal hair. He was carrying a black bag in one hand, a bag that Len recognised to be Miku's - oh. The tealette had been carrying her brother's bag earlier, while she had been leaving the house. At the thought, something almost like jealousy flickered through Len - but he put the thought aside. Jealous? Of what? Never.

''You don't look happy,'' Lenka observed, tilting her head. She and Rinto were still sitting together on the armchair, and Len glanced up at his brother's girlfriend - with a little start, he realised that both of his siblings were attached. Everyone else had a boyfriend or a girlfriend...everyone except for him. Hell, even that shrew, Miku Hatsune, was going out with her brother. So that left him...he was forever alone.

''I'm not unhappy,'' he retorted. ''I'm just disgusted.'' At the questioning look on both their faces, Len sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Those two,'' he said shortly. ''They're going out with each other. Secretly. You know, incest?'' he added impatiently, noticing that the confused expressions they wore were getting more and more befuddled. ''I'm serious! Don't look at me that way! I really saw those two together!''

''Um...'' Lenka looked rather startled. ''Len, you might have just misinterpreted the whole thing. Miku and Mikuo are pretty close, and...well, they're closer than most twins are,'' Lenka shrugged. ''But they're just really good friends. It doesn't mean that they love each other that way...besides, Mikuo is madly obsessed with Rin, the whole world knows that...'' Lenka gave Len a shy, hesitant smile. Len scowled.

''They're closer than most other twins are,'' he reiterated. ''Doesn't that just set the grounds for twincest? And they're unnaturally close. Look at what just happened. How did Miku manage to take Mikuo's bag out by accident? It's not like their bags look exactly the same. Probably she was being all distracted, thinking about him, and because of that she took his bag out since she wasn't paying attention to anything...''

''Len, you're being paranoid,'' Rinto sounded very patient. He was used to dealing with Len - his brother tended to be rather irrational, when it came to matters involving Miku. ''We mix up our bags all the time. Remember the time you took Rin's bag, even though it was orange instead of yellow and had flowers all over it? Miku and Mikuo's bags are both black - it's easy to mix that up. It doesn't mean anything...''

''Why are you all against me?'' Len practically snarled, rising from the couch. ''I swear, the two of them have something going on, and I'm going to make sure that the whole world finds out about it. I'm going to embarrass Miku Hatsune so much, she's going to regret the day she was even born,'' he seethed, his sudden unhappiness becoming worse than ever. He himself had to wonder at his frustration.

''Now, now, Len,'' Lenka tried to calm him down. ''Don't do anything stupid - we all know that you're jealous, but it doesn't mean that you should just jump to conclusions like that -'' she shrank back at the dark look on Len's face. It wasn't that he was angry at her, or that he was glaring specifically at her - Len was pissed off at the whole world in general. Especially at Miku and Mikuo. Stupid...incestuous...twins.

''Jealous?'' he growled. ''Jealous of what, exactly? Jealous of Miku? Because sorry, I'm not gay. I don't fancy Mikuo that way. Never have, and never will. There's nothing for me to be jealous of, and I just really dislike that Rin's boyfriend is cheating on her. With his sister. That's just wrong, you know? And Rinto. How could you not feel indignant on Rin's behalf? How could you sit there so calmly, as if -''

''I can sit here calmly because I know that they're not having an incestuous relationship,'' Rinto sighed. ''And we know you're not gay, Len. You're jealous of Mikuo, because the whole world knows that you're madly in love with Miku Hatsune. And you're really angry because you assume that she's in love with her brother. Len, you should really get all your facts right, before you start ranting at everyone.''

''I am not jealous of Mikuo,'' Len spluttered. ''And I do not love Miku. I loathe her. She's the very bane of my existence, and I wish that she would just...that she would just disappear from my sight!'' he finally exhaled. With that, he stormed away from the living room, leaving the house, not giving Lenka and Rinto even a single goodbye. The two blonds sat there, still stunned by everything which had just happened.

''He can't really think that Miku and Mikuo are in love with each other,'' Lenka turned to her boyfriend - she blushed at the thought of that - and frowned. Rinto just blinked at her, looking as adorably confused as he always did. Lenka was still unused to thinking of him as her boyfriend...then again, the two of them had only confessed to each other recently...just one week ago, actually. They were both new to this.

Did she like having Rinto for a boyfriend? Yes, she did. He was sweet, thoughtful and considerate - he never did anything without first asking her whether or not she minded it. She found his shyness incredibly adorable...of course, it also didn't hurt that he was so smart. Lenka was sure that she wouldn't fail algebra anymore, not with Rinto tutoring her. Their Maths teacher wouldn't sigh in exasperation whenever he looked at her anymore, either.

''Len's just jealous,'' Rinto shrugged, looking less than concerned for his brother. ''It's normal for people to think irrationally whenever they're jealous. Trust me, it's not the first time he's jumped to conclusions this way - he'll calm down eventually. Hopefully. I mean...I don't know Miku and Mikuo as well as you do, but heck, even I could tell that they aren't interested in each other that way,'' he laughed softly.

Well, Lenka hoped that Len would calm down. It wasn't just the jealousy thing - Mikuo didn't need Len to wreck the relationship he had with Len's twin sister. Her teal haired brother was already feeling dejected enough as it was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rin Kagamine smiled, tossing the Frisbee to a grinning Gumi. The children shrieked and laughed, doing their best to jump and catch the Frisbee. It made her feel a little sad, to watch them - these children were all orphans, and none of them had any parents. They had all lost their parents...either through accidents, or because they had been abandoned as babies.

She felt so sorry for them. These orphans had every reason to be resentful, to despise the world for being so unfair to them - yet, they took all problems in their stride, facing every new day with wide smiles on their faces. They had been so happy to see her and her friends, when they had come to their school to help improve it. The children had even given them handmade presents, though they were poor.

Now, Rin and the rest of the group were taking a break, teaching the children how to play some games. Gumi tossed the Frisbee towards one of the kids, and happily she caught it, running off while clutching on to it like it was some kind of rare prize. The other children shrieked, running after her, and Gumi smiled a little, walking so that she stood next to Rin. ''They're so happy, with just that tiny little Frisbee,'' she said.

Rin shrugged, glancing at her friend. ''They might not have money...but they're not any unhappier for that,'' she commented. Her green haired friend sighed, nodding slowly. Rin turned, looking at the unfinished basketball court - today, they were going to help the school build a basketball court. With the help of actual construction workers, of course. She and Gumi were currently painting the white outlines.

The cemented ground was half painted - by the end of today, they were going to get that slab of grey to look like an actual basketball court. Piko came up to them then, his chin length silver hair sticking to him, damp with perspiration. ''Hey,'' he grinned, slinging an arm around Gumi's shoulders. '''Anything interesting going on?'' Gumi just rolled her eyes, reaching up with a tissue to wipe the sweat off Piko's forehead.

Rin swallowed at the sight. Gumi and Piko had been together for ages, for almost as long as she herself had been with Mikuo...she could still remember how they had first met, while in elementary school. They had been only good friends at first - mainly because Rin had stood up for Miku, back in school. Very surprisingly, the tealette had once been picked on all the time, just because she wasn't very talkative.

Things were different now - Miku could talk the tail off a horse - but then, when they were little children aged seven, Miku had been nowhere near as outgoing as she was now. She clung on to her twin brother, who usually protected her from anyone who tried ridiculing her - everyone thought that because she didn't talk, she was a loner without friends, and she would be easy for them to bully. Though that wasn't true.

One day, Mikuo fell ill and didn't come to school with Miku. Miku had been picked on by their classmates, since the only reason why they ever left her alone was because of her brother. But Rin, who was tired of just watching this and not doing anything to help, went to Miku and...well, she got into a big fight with the rest. In the end, Rin had been sent to the principals' office for a very long lecture about hitting other people.

It was all worth it, though. People stopped trying to bully Miku - and Miku looked up to Rin, treating her as a new best friend. Mikuo, when he came back to school, did likewise. Over time, after learning how to be more confident from Rin, Miku began to open up and make more friends...so Rin had gotten even closer to Mikuo. It came as no surprise when, six years later, they suddenly announced they were together.

Even before thirteen, they knew they had liked each other that way - they were just too young to know about dating. Mikuo and Rin had been together ever since, and even now, at the age of eighteen, Rin didn't love anyone other than him. Yes, she wasn't exaggerating. She did love the teal haired boy, and she knew that he loved her too...Rin smiled dreamily. She doubted that their current affections would ever change.

Rin knew the actual reason why Miku disliked Len so much. It wasn't just because Len was a flirt, like what Miku usually claimed - it was because...well, back in elementary school...Len had been one of the idiots who picked on the quiet, defenceless little tealette. When Rin had confronted her triplet for it, he had just hung his head, refusing to answer her. Rin still didn't know why Len had ever done such a thing.

And now, her brother was hopelessly in love with the girl he had once made fun of. Was it called karma, or was it just that his life sucked? Rin preferred to think it was his just rewards. She ran her fingers through her light blond hair, stretching herself as she yawned. Mikuo could be ridiculously immature about the Len and Miku thing - he commented all the time about how they should just get together already.

It was weird, thinking about the current Mikuo, and the Mikuo she knew, back in the past. Now, Mikuo could hardly care less about what Miku did with her life - nor did Miku wish for him to interfere with whatever she did. But then, back in elementary school, things had been so...different. Then, Mikuo had been ridiculously over-protective of his sister, not allowing anyone to do anything to hurt his twin.

In a way, he was still over-protective of Miku, though he showed that protectiveness much less - now, Mikuo seemed more worried for her. His girlfriend. Sometimes, she felt like he mothered her more than her own mother did. But hey, he was her boyfriend, and she found his worry for her very adorable. And rather sweet. Actually, even from the very start, Mikuo had been very sweet. Well, sweet to her.

When they were thirteen, when they had gone to an ice cream parlour to hang out, just the two of them...he had suddenly told her that he liked her. As more than just a friend. She hadn't been all that surprised - she had known that even before then, and she was just waiting for him to say something to her. So, when he had confessed to her that he liked her, she had just smiled and said that...she liked him too.

Their confession had been simple, without much fanfare or surprise. Mikuo's response had been an, ''All right,'' and after that...well, they were together. That was it. Maybe it was because they had always known that they were meant for each other, or something like that. Rin didn't usually think so mushy - being a girl with two brothers pretty much drilled all sentimentality out of her. But Mikuo...he was an exception.

Though they had already been together for so long, people were still teasing them about how lovey-dovey they were around each other. Mikuo was probably the only male Rin treated semi-decently. With the exception of Rinto, since he didn't annoy her as much as Len did. A corner of her lips tilted up into a smile - her brothers looked so similar to each other, but their two personalities were different as night and day.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket then, and Rin frowned. Who could have sent her a text? After all, she was overseas...and overseas texts did not come cheap. Well, it would be expensive for her to reply, since she and her brothers had found out a couple of years ago that sending texts overseas cost the same as local texts. It was sending them _from _overseas which cost a bomb. That discovery had been...accidental.

She didn't really want to go into the details. Slipping her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, she turned away from Gumi and Piko, unlocking her phone. It was a text from Mikuo, and she grinned. Opening the text, she read it...and she felt her eyes widening. _Hey Rin, if Len sends you anything about incest between Miku and I, could you just, you know, ignore him? He's being a paranoid jerk about Miku. Again._

_What text? _Rin blinked, the contents of the message both confusing and amusing her. She chose not to reply - she was the one who settled her own phone bills, and she didn't want to get a shock or anything at the end of the month. Incest? Between Miku and Mikuo? Who would ever think that way of the teal haired twins? After all, those two were close, but it wasn't romantically close...not in that way.

As she wondered about what text Mikuo was referring to, her phone vibrated again. She glanced at her phone - oh. The aforementioned text from Len. _Rin! Mikuo's cheating on you. With his sister. It's gross. I'm not kidding - I swear, I saw the two of them on top of each other and everything. And they were looking into each other's eyes, being all...gross. You believe me, don't you? _Rin blinked slowly.

Honestly, she couldn't bring herself to believe Len, even though he was her own brother. It wasn't a matter of her preferring her boyfriend over Len - it was...well, first of all, Mikuo was much more reliable than Len. Secondly, Len was prone to overreacting about Miku. And finally...well, even without Mikuo's earlier text, she wouldn't have believed Len. Miku and Mikuo just didn't strike her to be those sort of siblings.

Besides, if they had really been interested in each other romantically, they would have made that known ages ago. After all, they were siblings. The two of them lived under the same roof, so they should have noticed any non-platonic feelings a long time ago. Rin shuddered - she couldn't imagine having a crush on her twin. It would be like loving herself. And anyway, Len and Rinto irritated her no end.

She could never bring herself to look at them as though they were more than just her brothers. And as her brothers, she cared about them, even if she didn't want to show it...she decided that Len was worth a text from her. But maybe she would collect money from him to pay for the overseas text. _Len. You are overreacting. When I come back in eleven days time, you are going to know how badly you overreacted._

Quite surprisingly, her brother's reply was almost instantaneous. It was surprising, because she thought it would take a while for him to receive the said text - and also because Len was notoriously slow when it came to replying messages. _I am not overreacting! Why is everyone so against me? They're really together! It's just that...your feelings for him are blinding you to the truth or something!_

Rin decided that Len was worth another text. He was her brother. Her poor, foolish, sadly deluded brother. True, feelings were blinding them - but it wasn't her feelings which were blinding her to the truth. It was Len's own hopeless love which made him so emotional. _Please, get over it. Fine. Wait patiently, I'll be back in less than two weeks. And then, we'll see just how right your claim is, shall we?_

There was another almost immediate reply, but this time he sounded very, very disgruntled. _Disgusting. Really, your boyfriend-girlfriend thing is really making you see him with this damn halo or something. He's not as perfect as you think. When you come back and he dumps you for Miku, don't come crying to me, because hell, I warned you and you didn't believe me!_

Rin decided not to dignify that text with a reply, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Yeah, Len was her brother, and he was younger than her and everything...but honestly, when it came to him, her patience usually ran thin. ''Len giving you problems again?'' Gumi asked, her arm now slung around Piko's shoulders. Rin held back a wistful sigh at the sight - she wished that Mikuo could be here too, by her side. With her.

''Yeah,'' she smiled a little at them. Gumi knew her well - then again, they were pretty good friends. Gumi was friends with Miku as well...then again, who wasn't friends with the tealette? Unless your name happened to start with a L, and your last name was Kagamine. Then Miku would hate your guts. ''Either he's really that predictable, or my face is just that easy to read,'' she laughed good-naturedly.

''More like a mixture of both,'' Piko offered, shooting her a casual grin. Rin knew the boy fairly well, even before he had become Gumi's boyfriend - mainly because he had once been Miku's boyfriend. Piko Utatane was funny and kind - honestly, Rin had completely no idea why Miku had broken up with him. Whenever Rin asked either one of them, they would just shrug, citing their differences as a reason.

Anyway. Moving on from that. ''He's claiming that Miku and Mikuo are into each other,'' Rin wrinkled her nose. ''You know,'' she added. ''Twincest and everything. I don't exactly believe it, because...well, that's kind of gross. I honestly don't believe that those two would ever do anything like that. I mean, you guys believe me too, don't you?'' she asked them, seeking their opinion. Just to be...well, a little more sure.

''Of course not,'' Piko laughed. ''Miku isn't the type to like her brother,'' the silver haired boy glanced at Gumi, the two of them exchanging a knowing look. ''Besides, Rin,'' he added. ''You don't have to worry at all. Mikuo would never cheat on you - that idiot's infatuation with you has hit the level of unhealthy obsession, you know. He'd probably die before he cheats on you. Especially if the other girl is his sister.''

Gumi smiled. ''You miss him, don't you?'' the green haired girl reached out, patting Rin lightly on the shoulder. ''Don't worry about that,'' she said jovially. ''If you're feeling lonely, I can share Piko with you,'' she smirked, ignoring the way her boyfriend spluttered at her words. Rin just laughed and shook her head, playing along as she politely declined Gumi's kind offer. It was always fun to watch Piko getting worked up.

''No thanks, Gumi,'' Rin wrinkled her nose, shooting Piko a stare. ''There's no way Piko could ever be as good as Mikuo,'' she winked conspiratorially, ignoring how the silver haired boy stared at the both of them, confusion in his dual coloured eyes. ''We should be getting back to work now,'' she added, turning around to shoot the unfinished basketball court a look. Gumi and Piko looked at the court as well.

''Oh, yes, we should,'' Piko said enthusiastically, darting forward to pick a paintbrush off the ground. Gumi and Rin exchanged a look, both used to the silver haired idiot's antics. Gumi sighed at the knowing expression on Rin's face - though she might tease Rin for being hopelessly in love with her boyfriend, in actual fact, Gumi herself was not much more different from Rin. Gumi was also very much in love with Piko.

''I know,'' she shrugged. ''Piko's really nothing more than an overenthusiastic moron. But hey, he's my overenthusiastic moron. And I love him. Same way as you love Mikuo -'' Gumi broke off as she saw Rin turning away from her, beaming cheerfully at the little kids. They were still clutching on to the Frisbee, shouting Rin's name joyfully. The children didn't really speak their language, but they had learnt all their names.

''Play! Rin, play!'' they yelled, hopping around Rin like a bunch of cheerful little frogs. It was so cute. Rin just nodded and smiled, letting herself be pulled along by the kids. She had always had a way with children, and Gumi watched, feeling rather amused by the way Rin was handling them. Then again, she probably had a lot of experience in dealing with children - she was, after all, the immature Len Kagamine's sister.

Gumi looked away from the children, picking up another paintbrush. Piko was hard at work, painting lines on the concrete basketball court, and she went to join him. It was time to do something productive now...and the fact that she would do so with Piko just made it fun.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mikuo kept a diary of his days without Rin. It was a diary that he knew he had to keep away from Miku, at all costs - because if she found out about the diary, she was going to laugh her head off. The diary actually looked like this:

Day 1 Of Being Without Rin (Monday):

_**Time spent moping about our separation: 13 hours and counting.**_

_**Number of miserable sonnets composed in Rin's honour: Two hundred and twelve.**_

_**Number of wooden figurines carved so far: Zero. Still working on it.**_

_My life is over. My life is officially over. Oh, woe is me. What am I supposed to do without my darling? I shall have a million carvings made in her likeness, and they shall be hidden in discreet corners of my room. Every single day, I will worship these figurines like they are my very own life itself. I cannot live without Rin._

Day 2 Of Being Without Rin (Tuesday):

_**Time spent moping about our separation: Twenty-eight hours and counting.**_

_**Number of love letters written: Five.**_

_**Number of wooden figurines carved so far: Zero. Shall give up trying.**_

_So it's not as easy as I thought to carve a bunch of wooden sculptures. I wonder how all those wood sculptor people do it. I have decided to resort to drawing stick figures, which all represent Rin, onto all these love letters which I will probably never mail out. Oh, Rin. How are you doing in that foreign place? I miss you so._

Day 8 Of Being Without Rin (Monday):

_**Time spent moping about our separation: Cannot remember. Must have lost track.**_

_**Time spent listening to tortuously sad music: Eight hours. Have given up.**_

_**Number of times Miku has told me to stop being such a crybaby: Forty-five.**_

_I wonder where the other five days have went. I must have been too upset, wandering around in my daze...to remember to update this sad tragedy of mine. It shall rest in this diary for the rest of eternity, for it is too saddening for any sane man to ever set his eyes upon. Side note: Miku has made dinner. Must not eat._

Day 9 Of Being Without Rin (Tuesday):

_**Number of times I have been asked about possible twincest: Three hundred. Or so.**_

_**Number of times I have denied rumours about possible twincest: Look above.**_

_**Number of times Miku has flipped Len Kagamine off today: Fifty-two.**_

_So Len has spread to the whole school about the...twincest thing. I swear, I do not have a thing going on with my sister. Do not make me throw up. Besides, I love Rin! Rin, come back...just five more days...I look forward to the day we can be reunited! Side note: Must practice evil glare. Use it upon Len next time._

Day 10 Of Being Without Rin (Wednesday):

_**Number of times Len Kagamine has called me a jerk today: Fifteen.**_

_**Number of times Miku has called Len Kagamine a jerk today: Fifty.**_

_**Number of times Rinto and Lenka tried to resolve things amiably: Forty-eight.**_

_**Number of times Rinto and Lenka actually succeeded: Zero. So far.**_

_This twincest thing is getting out of hand. The whole school thinks that Miku and I are having some kind of secret affair. And Len is clearly angry at me for supposedly being in love with Miku. Must hold back hysterical laughter. Must also blame Len Kagamine for the whole mess. Side note: Try to hire lawyer to sue Len for emotional trauma. Must get compensation._

Day 11 Of Being Without Rin (Thursday):

_**Number of resolved rumours: One.**_

_**Number of unresolved rumours: One.**_

_**Number of embarrassed people: One.**_

_Miku has set the record straight. She and I have nothing going on. She managed to do that by getting another boyfriend (I think it's Meito). Has effectively shut Len Kagamine up. He is very embarrassed about the false information, and is still fairly upset because the rumours about his crush on Miku have yet to die out. It's not even a rumour, that one!_

Day 12 Of Being Without Rin (Friday):

_**Number of times sighing Rin's name repeatedly to myself: Twenty-three.**_

_**Number of times Len Kagamine has tried to avoid me in the hallway: Twelve.**_

_**Number of times he succeeded: Two.**_

_I am an evil man. Cannot stop myself from laughing at Len every time he walks past me. His fan girls don't appear to mind his recent embarrassment though, what with the ridiculous insistence that I had a thing with Miku. Me! Something with my own sister! Don't make me laugh! Side note: Return Miku her wallet, the one with the stupid photo inside._

Day 13 Of Being Without Rin (Saturday):

_**Number of times Len Kagamine walked in on my sister and I: Thirteen.**_

_**Number of times I thought he would claim this was twincest: Look above.**_

_**Number of times he actually did that: Zero. I am now very surprised.**_

_Yes, so Miku and I are close. Len Kagamine and Rinto were here today, at our house. Len has walked in on Miku and I during our brother-sister moments more than once. Has not made any claim that we share more than normal sibling affection. Not yet, anyway. Maybe he learnt his lesson. Miku is unconvinced though. Side note: Return Miku her spare phone._

Day 14 Of Being Without Rin (Sunday):

_**Time spent looking forward to Rin's return: Twenty-five hours.**_

_**Time Miku spent on celebratory return party for Rin: Eight hours.**_

_**Number of very shocked moments: One.**_

_Rin's coming back tomorrow! I'm so happy! Miku has decided to organise this silly little welcome back party, but I'm just happy to know that Rin's returning! Am very surprised though - one of the guests invited for the party is Len! When questioned, Miku just shrugged and said it was because they were brother and sister. Hm. I feel suspicious._

And his suspicion wouldn't be unfounded, Mikuo was sure. Miku? Voluntarily involving Len in something she had organised? There was most definitely something wrong with this picture. But Miku didn't act like anything was amiss, nor did she let anything slip...had she finally decided to stop being so very antagonistic towards the poor blond? Because if so, then maybe they would finally give in and get together -

''Mikuo!'' Miku screamed from downstairs. He flinched. ''Get your butt down here! You're such a bum! Why aren't you doing anything to celebrate your own girlfriend's return from overseas?'' Mikuo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't like this party was some big affair. Miku had only invited the Kagamines and the Hatsunes - it wasn't some gigantic party, with the whole school invited or anything...

Miku was still bearing a little ill will towards the rest of the school. The past week had been rather hectic for the both of them. What with Len, spreading the rumour about Hatsune incest...that was just gross, first of all. And anyway, he loved Rin! Was it so minor a detail that everyone could just brush it aside? All the people who heard about the rumour just came up to him, asking him whether it was true...

Heck. It was not true. And he made sure that they knew it - but it was Miku who had driven the message home, in the end. She had broken into the Media room, which was the only place other than the principals' office which could broadcast messages to the entire school. And then, she had spoken into the microphone, telling the whole student populace - and the teachers too - that she liked Meito Sakine.

Obviously, after that, Meito had agreed to go out with her - and all rumours about twincest had immediately died down. Instead, all attention had shifted to Len, wondering how he would react at the news that his...uh, beloved, was now going to date someone other than him. Again. Miku, being the charismatic girl she was, had managed to worm her way out of detention for using the Media room without permission.

Until now, Len was still being badgered about how he felt, over the whole Miku and Meito thing...Mikuo couldn't help feeling a sense of sadistic triumph flicker through him, at the very thought. Now, Len would know what it was like to be hounded by others, asking him questions which he didn't want to answer. Mikuo stretched, then rose from the bed, leaving his room before Miku could scream again.

Of course, Meito was coming for Rin's party thing as well. But Mikuo had to wonder whether Miku really did have a crush on the brown haired boy, or whether she simply had been desperate at that time. Sometimes, it seemed like a very odd mixture of both. Also, Mikuo wondered - why did Miku invite Len? She held grudges easily, and...well, he knew Miku. She wouldn't see anything wrong with excluding him. Even if he was Rin's brother and all.

He approached the kitchen, bracing himself for what was to come - Miku was in the midst of baking a cake, and Mikuo knew what his sister was like when it came to baking and cooking. Baking, or anything that involved making edible food, and Miku Hatsune, were two things that just did not go together. His sister was good at a whole range of things, but any matters that involved the kitchen were just not her forte.

Simply put, Miku couldn't cook to save her life.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So. Rin was finally back from her overseas community involvement project. She smiled fondly at the memories of that trip - she would never forget the kindness and cheerfulness of the children she had met. Despite all the mishaps they suffered throughout their lives, they held their heads up high, refusing to bow to the pressure of their own sad fates.

They were all so kind and cheerful. They had all wanted to play with her - a few of them had cried, when they realised that she was about to leave. It made her cry too, that she had to leave them behind like that. She hadn't wanted to leave them alone - at that point, all she had wanted to do was to stay. To try and give them a better future, or to take them all home so she could try and give them a better life than now.

Not that she was capable of doing such a thing. She could not stay, nor could they go with her. Still, despite their sadness about her leaving, they had not sulked or demanded that she and the rest stay longer - in fact, all they did was ask that one day, she would come back and visit all of them. With that, they had given them some books for her and the rest of their group to sign. As memories, the children had said.

Rin wanted to learn from that kind of fighting spirit. No matter what came their way, the children took it all in their stride, never giving up hope for a better tomorrow. Though they had no family save for each other, all the children were special and precious. And they never succumbed to misery. Their smiles and waves, their simple gratefulness when she and the rest had tried to improve their school...

All that left a deep impression in her heart. If she had a chance, she would want to go back there, to that very same school in the future, and see how all those children grew and experienced life. She hoped greatly that the few, basic improvements that she and the rest of the group made to the orphan school...would help them as much as possible. They were orphans, but they deserved a good education.

Rin was now standing outside the Hatsune home - Mikuo had asked her to head there the moment she came back. She wondered why, but shrugged the thought off; she was going to see Mikuo again, and that made her happy enough. Of course, she was happy that she could see the rest of her family as well, along with the other Hatsunes - it was just that, Mikuo was the one person whom she wanted to see the most.

She knocked on the door. ''Hello?'' she called, wondering what was going on. Why had they asked her to hurry here as soon as possible? Unwanted possibilities flickered through her mind - perhaps Mikuo was in trouble. Maybe he was injured and was currently in the hospital! No, no, she was being silly now. If that was the case, then surely they would have asked her to go to the hospital. Or...or maybe he was dead!

''Hello?'' she called out again, this time more desperately. Slowly, the door creaked open, and she held her breath, wondering what bad news she ought to expect - and suddenly, the door burst open, and there stood Miku, grinning cheerfully at her, a colourful party hat perched on her teal hair. Before Rin could react, Miku yanked on her hand, pulling her into the house, loudly slamming the door shut behind her.

''Surprise, surprise, surprise!'' Miku yelled in her melodious voice - her voice was becoming more and more high-pitched, as it always did whenever she was feeling too excited. ''Did you expect that, huh?'' she beamed at the dazed blonde, who was now noticing the rainbow coloured streamers Miku had strung through her long teal hair. ''Welcome back, Rin! How was your trip? I hope you helped the kids!''

Rin's attention was caught by another person with teal hair - there stood Mikuo, leaning against the wall, his usual smirk adorning his face. Like Miku, he was wearing a party hat, but unlike Miku, his was blue instead of pink. ''This whole thing was Miku's idea,'' he smiled warmly at her, taking her breath away. ''Just a small affair, you know, to welcome you back from overseas. I've missed you a whole lot...''

''I missed you too,'' Rin exclaimed, genuinely touched by everything he had just said - and by Miku's kind gesture, as well. It felt good, to have a party being thrown in her honour...and to think, earlier she had been dreading stepping inside this house, fearing the bad news she thought was about to befall her! Mikuo held out his arms, and she threw herself into his warm embrace. Miku made a sound of longing.

''That's so sweet!'' she squealed, clasping her hands together tightly. ''Oh, and I bet Len told you about the incest thing between Mikuo and I, right?'' Miku's formerly playful tone suddenly disappeared, becoming dark and serious...sombre, even. Rin stiffened, noticing the grimness with which Miku now spoke. She also noticed the way Mikuo's face fell, as though he didn't want her to know anything about it...

She couldn't help feeling nervous again. Was it really true? Why did they look so sad and...serious, all of a sudden? Was this why they had thrown her this party, so that they could try and make up for their wrong? Or something like that? Miku took one step closer, taking a deep breath as Mikuo moved away from Rin, standing next to his sister. Reaching out, Miku gently took hold of Rin's hands with her own small ones.

''Rin, I'm sorry, but...'' her gaze flicked away from Rin's, and Rin held her breath, wondering what Miku would say. ''But your brother is such an idiot,'' Miku said bluntly, her lovely face breaking into yet another infectious smile. Rin gaped at Miku, then at Mikuo, who was now grinning once more, before she stared back at Miku again. She felt all of her worries being washed away in a sudden flood of relief.

''I had you there!'' Miku laughed, stepping away from Rin, twirling around excitedly. Mikuo's hands shot out as he took hold of hers, and the both of them stared at each other intently, Rin's indignation at having been so easily tricked dissolving under Mikuo's penetrating green gaze. The two of them just watched each other, completely ignoring the insane Miku as the tealette bounced excitedly within the hallway.

''I would never love anyone other than you,'' Mikuo said softly. ''Especially not if the other girl happens to be my very own twin sister,'' he arched an eyebrow, tilting his head in Miku's direction - the teal haired girl was still twirling everywhere, completely carefree. She was so childish...too childish for Mikuo, Rin realised. Miku wasn't right for him, even if she hadn't been his own flesh-and-blood twin sister.

''Rin, Rin, Rin!'' Miku suddenly shrieked, giggling - Rin couldn't help thinking that Miku was high on something. Drugs, maybe. Except that she knew Miku did not do drugs. ''Come and meet my new boyfriend!'' She leant over, snatching Rin right out of Mikuo's grip, as though Rin was no more than a mere rag doll. Rin shot Mikuo a startled look - wait, Miku had got herself a new boyfriend? Again? Then what about Len...?

Rin was dragged into the living room by the enthusiastic Miku - and she saw everyone gathered there. Lenka, Rinto...even Len, sulking miserably by the couch. All the people who she held dearest to her. Her family and her friends. And they were all wearing party hats. It was an amusing sight - Lenka and Rinto looked faintly uncomfortable, wearing matching hats. While Len was wearing a smiley party hat that most definitely did not match the scowl on his face.

Rin wondered where Miku's new boyfriend was, and who it could possibly be - and then she suddenly felt Miku's hand being tugged out of her own. Rin glanced up, startled, only to see Miku throwing herself into the arms of a brown haired boy, standing next to the doorway. Rin blinked as she recognised him. It was Meito Sakine, the younger brother of Meiko Sakine...who happened to be a teacher in their school.

Rin felt familiar arms wrap tightly around her waist, and she turned around. Mikuo was looking down at her, his eyes soft...and it was then that she realised that all of them were attached. Except for Len. Rin stared at the way Miku and Meito were hugging each other, then she stared at Len. Len was scowling, obviously looking away from Miku and Meito. Rin nudged Mikuo, tilting her head in Len's direction.

Mikuo noticed, and as he followed her gaze, his lips tilted up into a very familiar smirk. ''He's so obviously jealous,'' Rin whispered, the gears in her head whirring as she tried to think of ways to bring Len and Miku together. She had just come back from overseas, and already she was itching for some romantic mischief of sorts. It would be fun to force Len and Miku together...Rin felt a little bad for Meito, though.

''Yeah, he's jealous. And that will provide some interesting drama,'' Mikuo sounded thoughtful. Slowly, his smile widened. ''Let's allow all the fun and games to begin then, shall we?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__For Rin's overseas experience...I was basing it off my own experiences. I have gone overseas before, to help improve a school for orphans, and those were really my thoughts after the trip. They're really very kind, and they did ask us to sign their books._

_The very thought still makes me smile. I wish I could go back there and see how they're doing now...anyway, the LenMiku chapter will be up next. And, as Mikuo says, you can expect some very, very interesting drama to take place between Len and Miku. Thanks for reading, and I'll post up the last part of this ridiculously long three shot soon! Drop a review if you're free too, please. I do like getting reviews._


	3. Len and Miku

_**Solitaryloner: **So...this is officially my favourite pairing. I think they look adorable together. Though the way they treat each other is far from adorable in here. Anyway, here's the LenMiku chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_It was so weird writing ''Miss Megurine'' and stuff since their names are so obviously Japanese, not Western. But, since I didn't start with a Japanese tone (there's no -kun, -chan and all that) so I decided not to use ''sensei'' either. Even if Miss sounds kind of...weird._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Whenever people heard the name Len Kagamine, they generally thought of the typical playboy. The flirt of the school, the handsome senior with the blond hair and the blue eyes. The boy who got all the girls swooning just by shooting them a single, dazzling smile.

However, unlike other playboys, Len's name was usually attached with another name - Miku Hatsune. Why? Because, despite Len being the school flirt, everyone could tell that he was hopelessly head-over-heels for the tealette. He was known for his possessiveness of the petite beauty, even if she herself didn't know of that. His friends, in particular, suffered should they even dare to take a look in Miku's direction.

_Len was sitting at his table, but he wasn't paying Gumo any attention. The blond was staring off into space - as usual - and sighing, Gumo looked around. He guessed right. Len was staring at Miku Hatsune again. ''You know, you're so obsessed with her, it really hurts to watch. It's like watching a romantic tragedy or something like that. Just tell her already.''_

_Len coughed, his head snapping back around to stare at Gumo. His eyes were narrowed. ''I do not like that brat,'' he said stiffly. Gumo just sighed again, rolling his eyes. Right. A blind man could tell that Len loved...or at the very least, was very attracted to the tealette. But Gumo decided he wanted to play along with Len. If he insisted he didn't like Miku, then..._

_''Well, since you don't like her, then I guess I'll go over and talk to her,'' he grinned. ''I mean, she's really pretty. And I've been interested in her for a long time, so...'' Gumo slid off the table, but before he could make his way to Miku, he felt a sharp tug on his shirt sleeve. Startled, he glanced down - Len was glaring at him, his cerulean blue eyes turning glacial._

_''Go anywhere near her,'' Len hissed, ''and friends or not, I am going to kill you.''_

That was just one example of how possessive Len could be. There were plenty of other such examples, but there wasn't any point in going into detail about them. Strangely, Miku herself didn't really know very much about what Len was doing. Despite popular opinion, Miku was not in denial - she genuinely had no idea that Len Kagamine had any feelings for her. Well, any feelings other than general loathing.

She hated anything to do with the blond boy. Most of all, she hated being associated with him...with the moron who had made her life a misery, so many years ago. She detested him and his playboy ways, and she made that a well-known fact. Now, Miku yawned, snuggling against her latest boyfriend as she closed her eyes. Len watched them from afar, not quite liking the ache he could feel in his chest.

Miku didn't actually change her boyfriends that quickly. On average, she got a new boyfriend every two to three years. Sometimes she changed him every few months, if she was in a finicky mood. But she didn't flirt around - all the boys loved her because she was pretty, sweet and kind. Usually. Of course, Lenka and Mikuo could vouch for otherwise - but that was what most people thought of her. Sweet and kind.

Len still didn't like watching Miku with some other guy. He didn't quite know why he felt this way, but he did - he just didn't like watching his nemesis in the arms of someone else. Maybe he just didn't like that she was happy. After all, why could that shrew be happy when Len himself was always miserable? He was always feeling moody...and he didn't even understand why he was always in such a bad mood.

_Curse that Meito Sakine,_ Len grumbled to himself. _Making her feel all happy and peaceful like that. She doesn't deserve it, does she? Why is she always so damn happy around everyone? Everyone other than me? _This was swiftly followed by another thought. _I think I can make Miku happier than anyone else ever could. _Len blinked as the thought registered in his mind.

No, he did not just think that. Len tried to forget about that ridiculous thought. No, he could not make Miku happy - but he sure as hell could make her feel as miserable as he himself did. Len gritted his teeth, scowling in his dark little corner, doing his best to ignore the happy couple. If Rinto was here now, he would say that Len was being jealous - but no. _He was not jealous. _Never was, and never will be.

Why would he be jealous of a brat like her? He didn't like that she was happy. That was all there was to it. He sure as hell didn't mind that _Meito Sakine _was the one holding her, and not him. Because Len hated Miku. He had hated her ever since they were little kids in elementary school. How could he like someone like...that shrew? She had _green _hair, for God's sake. Green. Fine, it was actually teal. But still. Teal.

''Len, your bad mood is really annoying me,'' Rin suddenly popped into view, her light blond hair fluttering around her face as she glared at him. ''You know, your face is so black that there's a storm cloud floating over your head...if you're so irritated about her being with Meito, then just go and tell her already!'' she rolled her blue eyes in what appeared to be exasperation. Len glared back at his sister, feeling aggravated.

''Fine. Know what? I _will _tell her,'' rising from his chair, Len stalked over to the happy couple. Rin blinked, unable to believe what had just happened - never before had Len taken her advice, and actually gone up to Miku to tell her how he felt...was he finally going to confess to her? That seemed too good to be true - and sure enough, one minute later Rin heard the sounds of people arguing. Loudly. And very angrily.

''You have no right to tell me who I can be with!'' Miku was now shrieking at Len, having gotten off her boyfriend's lap. Meito looked rather startled, as though he wasn't sure what exactly was going on here. Everyone else had backed away from the furious tealette - the only one who was within arm's length of Miku was Len. He didn't look happy, himself - actually, he looked even angrier than he had, just now.

''I'm thinking of Meito!'' he retorted. ''Because no one should have to suffer the misery of being your boyfriend!'' When she processed her brother's words, Rin wanted to shake her head and bury her face in her hands. _Oh, sweet Lord. My brother is a moron. Even if he hates Miku - which, as we all know, he doesn't - you don't insult Miku Hatsune and hope to get away with it. Especially not when Mikuo's around._

And there was Mikuo. Looking...unhappy, to say the very least. ''Don't insult my sister!'' Mikuo snapped at the blond, who just glared back at the teal haired boy. Len just got even more upset at the sight of Miku's twin brother - he still had yet to forget the whole fiasco about the Hatsune incest rumour. Yes, the one he had started. It genuinely had been just a simple misunderstanding...but it was embarrassing.

Miku just pushed her brother away - Mikuo had mysteriously popped up between the tealette and Rin's brother, after Len had insulted her. ''Thanks Mikuo, but I can stand up for myself,'' she said tartly, eyeing Len evilly. ''Especially when it comes to dealing with someone as...unreasonable...and irritating, as this stupid Kagamine!'' she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Len. The blond boy scowled back.

''You really think you're all that great, don't you?'' he retorted archly. ''You're such a brat, I don't understand how anyone can put up with you!'' He whirled around to face Meito, who was still sitting in his chair, looking dazed. ''If I were you, I'd break up with her as soon as possible. Because having a girlfriend like this brat will just drive you to an early grave,'' Len said scathingly, his cerulean blue eyes narrowed.

''Oh, Len Kagamine,'' Miku smiled sweetly, and that poisonously sweet voice sent shivers down Rin's spine, ''I'm really going to kill you now.'' With that, the tealette sprang gracefully at Len, hitting at him with her fists. Len yelped as he felt Miku's long fingernails, scratching at him - but strangely, he couldn't seem to bring himself to retaliate. Which was stupid. Instead, he just backed away, trying to avoid the lunatic.

The circle around them widened as the class made way for the pair. Miku was obviously frustrated, her nails raking his arms. Whereas Len was just taking her blows - he didn't even have the willpower to reach out and trap her hands. He wondered why Rin and Mikuo weren't doing anything, the little traitors. So the two of them were content to just watch him being beaten up by a girl. Was that it? Traitors.

''What's going on?'' the door slammed open, and then their teacher's stern voice rang through the room. Everyone spun around, the crowd around Len and Miku dissolving under their teacher's baleful glare. Miss Luka Megurine - who was their English teacher - stared at Len and Miku, who had both frozen, Miku's fingers still aimed at Len's eyes. Instantly, both the tealette and the blond whipped around, smiling cheerily.

''Oh, nothing,'' Miku said breezily, waving her hand. ''Len and I were just talking about some things. I was asking him whether or not he wanted to come by my house, later,'' her green eyes slid over to Len. ''We were just talking about that, weren't we, Len?'' she asked, this time with a little hint of a threat in her sweet voice. Len swallowed, feeling a little nervous. His fingers traced his scratch wounds.

The red marks on his forearm should fade, soon. And...Miku was actually scaring him now. Just a little. ''Um. Yeah, she was,'' he mumbled, glancing away from Miss Megurine's icy blue eyes. There was a long, pronounced pause, and Len hoped that their teacher wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying. He also hoped that none of the bigmouths in their class would reveal that...well, he wasn't exactly telling the truth.

''Very well,'' Miss Megurine finally decided. ''Then settle down. It's time for English,'' her blue eyes travelled across the classroom, noticing the way the tables had been pushed and shoved, during his and Miku's...fight. ''Len? Miku? Set the tables straight,'' she said sharply. And Len knew then, by the suspicious way their teacher eyed him, that she knew that they weren't telling the whole, complete truth.

That look made Len wonder why he had been willing to play along with Miku. After all, he didn't like her - so why did he bother to cover up for her? She had been _hitting _him just now. And he didn't retaliate because...well, she was a girl. And he didn't hit girls, no matter how angry he was at them. Hell, he had never even hit Rin before, and she was his sister. Yes, that was why he was unable to retaliate. Probably.

Who knew? Maybe...no, likely, it was because he didn't want Miss Megurine to know that he was being beaten up by a girl. Yeah. Len cast Miku a sideways look - she was ignoring him. Like she always was. If Miku wasn't shouting at him, then she was ignoring him. Giving him the cold shoulder. It made Len wish that she would at least treat him differently sometimes. Her usual attitude towards him was boring him.

He glanced at Miku again. This time, the tealette met his gaze...and then she reached up, slowly dragging a finger across her neck. Her eyes were glaring daggers at him the whole while, and Len shuddered, looking away once more. Maybe he had played along with Miku so that he could continue living...who knew? He didn't even understand himself, to tell the truth. He hated her, didn't he? Why did he play along, then?

Well. At least he wouldn't be put in detention with the brat. He couldn't stand her at all.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''- so he was being such an idiot! He thinks that just because he's good-looking or something, he has the right to come up to us and be all like, 'why the hell are you going out with this brat, Meito?' as though _he's _allowed to decide who my boyfriend is! Well, he most certainly does not have that privilege! And he should just go and jump off a very tall building and die -''

Miku was extremely angry. And Lenka was tired of listening to her stepsister ranting. ''Miku,'' Lenka interrupted the tealette halfway through her vehement speech, ''don't you find it a little strange that Len didn't hit you back? I saw his scratch wounds, when he went to find Rinto. They looked pretty bad,'' she shuddered. ''It's time to cut your nails, they're really too long.''

''I'm not cutting my nails until my teachers start complaining,'' Miku yawned. ''They all don't care about my nail length, so long as I focus during class. And obviously, Len didn't hit me back because he's a coward,'' she rolled her eyes in disdain. ''Or clearly because he's too weak or something like that. Hello. It's Len. He wouldn't hit anyone, no matter how much they beat him up, since he's a wimp who doesn't dare to.''

''Um, no,'' Lenka sighed. ''Remember that time he attacked Luki because Luki was flirting with you? Yeah. He's more than capable of hitting out at people, Miku. So why didn't he retaliate? Because...'' At this point, Lenka paused, trying to give Miku some kind of hint. The beautiful tealette just stared back at Lenka, a look of slight confusion in her green eyes. She also seemed as though she didn't care about this.

''I don't know,'' she finally said. ''Because he doesn't want to hit a girl, I guess? Maybe he isn't as despicable a jerk as I thought,'' she admitted grudgingly. ''If that was the point of your little talk, Lenka, then fine. I admit it. He's decent enough to not hit a girl. Happy now?'' Miku looked down, studying her nails, trying to see what was wrong with their current length. They didn't seem to be that long, to her...

Lenka stared at Miku, trying to figure out whether or not her stepsister was being in denial...or whether she was just dense. ''Okay, that's one thing you can say, I suppose,'' she said slowly. ''But there's another more obvious reason. Think, Miku, think! If you hurt someone the way you did earlier, and they didn't hit back despite getting injured...then don't you think that they might harbour...something for you?''

Miku sighed, her long hair fluttering around her pretty face. ''Um, yeah. He hates me. That's the feeling he harbours for me, all right. The whole world knows that he hates me with a passion,'' Miku glanced up from her fingernails, meeting Lenka's incredulous blue stare. ''Did you just find that out, Lenka?'' she asked her, a little stumped. ''Because everyone knew he hated me since ages ago. You're being kind of slow...''

Lenka resisted the urge to go and bang her head against the wall - she just wanted to open up Miku's head and see what the tealette was thinking. ''No, Miku! He likes you! And he's jealous of Meito since he's going out with you! God, why can't you just see that already?'' she groaned, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. Miku was usually extremely intelligent...but she could be so obtuse at times. Most of the time.

Miku blinked up at Lenka, seemingly startled, before she began to laugh, her hand reaching up daintily to cover her mouth. ''Oh, you almost had me there, Lenka!'' she chirped, in between bouts of spasmodic laughter. ''You looked so serious while you were saying that, for a moment I thought you weren't joking!'' Lenka gaped at Miku, who had risen from her seat. ''Anyway, I'm going out with Meito now. Bye!''

So Lenka watched, still dumbfounded, as her stepsister trotted out of Lenka's room, her hand pressing her phone to her ear. _Does Miku honestly think that I was just kidding? _The thought ran around and around Lenka's mind, and she couldn't believe that Miku was so _dense _as to not notice Len's feelings for her. _And she called me slow. I think she's much slower than I am. She's the only one who doesn't know -_

''Lenka!'' Mikuo stuck his head into her room, his teal hair falling messily over his eyes. ''Rinto's here! With Rin! They're asking whether we want to double date - there's a new movie out in the cinema, and Rin wanted to watch it, so she dragged Rinto out,'' Mikuo shrugged a little, a faint smile crossing his lips as he talked about his girlfriend. Yeah, Mikuo was madly obsessed with Rin. It was actually...creepy.

''Sure,'' Lenka bounced off the bed, smoothing down her pale blue cotton dress. She, Miku and Mikuo all had very different styles of dressing. Lenka preferred cute, sweet little dresses. Mikuo practically lived in his tees and jeans. Whereas Lenka's stepsister had an edgy, trendy style that was uniquely Miku - Miku could pair up a sweet, doll-like outfit with ripped fishnet leggings and combat boots. And somehow, she managed to make the combination work.

''What's with the look on your face?'' Mikuo asked, noting the frustration which she knew was flickering over her face. Lenka briefly toyed with the idea of hiding Miku's denseness from Mikuo - the twins enjoyed teasing each other, and Mikuo would probably laugh his head off if he realised how obtuse Miku was being. But Miku really was being an idiot here - no offence to Miku - so maybe...Mikuo should know this?

''I just told Miku about how Len has a crush on her. And that he's jealous that she's going out with Meito. Miku didn't believe me...she thought the whole thing was some kind of joke...'' Lenka finally said, meeting her stepbrother's gaze. Mikuo arched an eyebrow at her words, his small smile becoming a smirk - it was a smirk that plainly said, _Are you serious? I can't believe my very own twin sister can be so oblivious._

''Let her think it's a joke, then,'' he said jovially. ''When she finally starts going out with Len, we can have ourselves a merry laugh. So let's be patient for now - I mean, just look at what happened in class this morning,'' Mikuo rolled his eyes. ''They were all over each other. I know Miku was trying to kill Len, but hey, passion is always good, isn't it? They're going to start making out with each other before long.''

Lenka blinked, but in the end she just shrugged, going along with whatever Mikuo said. Miku was his twin sister, after all. He, of all people, knew her best. Len and Miku couldn't possibly keep denying their mutual attraction for long.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Oh God, it's almost the day of our Performing Arts Night, and we still have yet to cast the main actors!'' Kaito Shion, who was the teacher in charge of the Drama Club, raked his fingers agitatedly through his navy coloured hair. His friend and fellow teacher, Gakupo Kamui, just yawned and nodded, not really listening.

''Just go out and grab two kids,'' Gakupo stared down at his glass of eggplant juice. At the same time, he idly wondered whether Luka would be willing to go out with him. Damn, but that English teacher was one gorgeous woman. What was an Art teacher supposed to do? Go after her, of course. Weren't women supposed to be into those sensitive artist type of men? And of course, he was sensitive. And artistic.

Kaito snorted, leaning back in his chair. ''Easier said than done. The lead actor and actress are supposed to really hate each other, at the start. It's not easy to find two kids who have that much against each other -'' Kaito's words were cut off as they heard the sound of something crashing, outside the staffroom. Then there was some sudden hysterical shrieking, not that Kaito and Gakupo understood what was being said.

''Should we go out and take a look?'' Gakupo asked Kaito, not really willing to leave his comfy seat in the staffroom. His eggplant juice beckoned to him, ordering him to remain in here...in the comfort of the staffroom...if there was one thing that Gakupo could not stand, it was having to act like a teacher outside of Art class. Being a teacher sucked all the creativity and sensitivity right out of him. It...sucked.

There was some shouting, and a sudden loud scream. Kaito sighed. Why, why, why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't the students nowadays just be quiet and studious? Why did a fight have to break out right outside their staffroom? And why were he and Gakupo the only two teachers left behind in the whole staffroom? ''We better go and take a look, just in case...before anyone gets too injured...''

Reluctantly, Kaito and Gakupo got up from their faux leather seats, making their way out of the staffroom. Kaito threw open the door, glaring out at the scene as he put on his gruff, stern teacher persona. ''What on earth is going on here?'' he demanded, Gakupo standing right next to him, wearing his stern face. Kaito made a mental note to laugh at Gakupo later. He didn't look stern at all...it was the purple hair.

The two seniors blinked - the teal haired girl was clutching on to a lock of the blond boy's hair, and the boy was attempting to wrench the girl's fingers away from his ponytail. Kaito recognised them - Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine, two of the more well-known seniors in the school. Instantly, Miku released Len's ponytail, and both of them folded their arms behind their backs, smiling cheerily at Kaito.

''Hello, Mr Shion,'' Miku chirped, a bright beam plastered on her face. ''Nothing is going on, there was just a bug in Len's hair, and I was helping him get rid of it,'' she slanted her eyes over to the blond, who was looking rather disgruntled. ''Wasn't I, Len?'' she asked sweetly, looking like an innocent child. It was charming, in an odd way. This girl exuded charisma like Kaito had never seen before. It was scary.

''Yes, yes, of course she was,'' Len grinned at Kaito as well. ''I shouted because she pulled a little too hard - we weren't fighting or anything of that sort. She was only trying to be helpful,'' Kaito didn't miss the way Len's blue eyes flicked uneasily over to Miku, as though he feared what the tealette would do to him after this whole episode. Kaito could tell that they were just lying. They had obviously been fighting...

Wait. They clearly didn't like each other much. ''Okay, first of all, you two are terrible liars, and I have half a mind to put you in detention,'' he smiled a little at the panic which flitted across both their faces. ''Unless you do me one small favour. The both of you. Are you interested?'' Gakupo blinked at Kaito, then suddenly arched his eyebrows as he realised what Kaito was up to. Kaito grinned secretly to himself.

''What is it, Mr Shion?'' Len sounded very suspicious. Kaito laced his fingers together, determined to make them agree. After all, it was either that, or detention. And in their school's rulebook, fighting meant several weeks worth of detention. It wouldn't do either of their school reputations very good now, would it? Kaito felt a little evil about threatening them, but he was feeling rather desperate here.

''You two know about the Performing Arts Night, coming in one month's time, right?'' Kaito asked them. There was a pause, then finally the two nodded, both of them looking confused. Kaito beamed. ''Okay, currently the Drama Club is lacking two people to play the roles of the two main characters. If you two agree to take up the roles, then I'll let you off from detention. What do you think of that?'' he paused, waiting.

Miku tilted her head. ''If we agree, then who are we supposed to be acting as?'' she asked, sounding curious. ''Because, if we're supposed to act as though we're a couple or something like that, then...I'd rather take detention,'' she wrinkled her nose, shooting Len Kagamine a hostile glare. Len just rolled his eyes, looking away from Miku disdainfully. There was an 'I don't care about you' aura around the boy.

''Well, you're supposed to play two people who really, really hate each other,'' Kaito said cheerfully. He decided to leave out the part about...he just didn't think it would be very smart to tell them about the change in roles so soon. Not until they had agreed to this. Len and Miku brightened at the sound of that, interest sparking in their gazes. Kaito could almost hear the gears of their brains, whirring away.

''Do I get to tell her to jump off a building?'' Len piped up, shooting Miku a poisonous glare of his own. Kaito could practically feel the heat of that stare - which was rather strange, given that the boy's blue eyes were practically glacial. Miku glared right back at him, before she whipped around to face Kaito again. Kaito suddenly felt a little nervous, which was very odd, given that he was a teacher and she was...just a student.

''Do I get to push him off a building?'' she asked, her voice dripping with poisonous sweetness. Kaito nodded frantically, just longing to get out from under the weight of their combined stares. Miku beamed. ''Oh, great! Then we'll be there, Mr Shion! The Drama Club has practice every Monday to Friday after school, don't they? We'll definitely show up, so don't worry about that!'' with those words, the tealette skipped off.

Len rolled his eyes, muttering something inaudible underneath his breath, before he whipped around and stalked off in the opposite direction. Kaito sighed, turning around to face his friend. Gakupo was wearing a smirk on his face. ''Well, you got your actors now,'' he said jovially. ''I just wish you good luck in handling both of them. They seem like they'll be tough to deal with...as they genuinely hate each other.''

''Look on the bright side,'' Kaito dead-panned. ''At least, as you said, I got the actors. And...I'll tell them about the kissing scene eventually. Um, actually, I think I'll give them their scripts one scene at a time,'' Kaito sighed. Then he glanced up. ''Hey, it's Luka! Luka!'' he waved frantically at the pink haired lady, who smiled and waved back. Kaito shot Gakupo an evil grin - Gakupo was staring rather dazedly at Luka.

Kaito nudged Gakupo's side, still smirking. ''Talk about my problems only after you've resolved your own,'' he said quietly. Gakupo shot him a glare, and Kaito laughed, ducking back inside the staffroom. And students thought that their teachers were boring old fossils who never had anything interesting going on. Right. Kaito made his way back to his soft seat in the staffroom, knowing his friend was trying to talk to Luka.

Sometimes, the teachers could have even more drama than the students themselves did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_''What?'' _the shout rang through the room, and Len flinched, covering his ears. Rin stared at him like he had gone mad, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was overreacting. ''You're the lead actor in the Drama Club?''

''Yes, yes, I am,'' he said impatiently. ''Mr Shion threatened Miku and I with detention, okay?'' Len glanced away from his incredulous sister, staring down at the floor, scowling angrily. ''And I sure as hell don't want to be stuck in detention with that shrew. At least, if I join this play, then I won't have to be stuck in the same confined space as her for the next three months. The rehearsal is only one month long. It's better.''

Yeah. Of all the places Miku could have hit him, she did so right outside the staffroom. For some reason, their school had a strict 'no fighting' rule, and to be caught fighting was to be put in detention for three months, at the very least. At the same time, the offenders would be sent for counselling, so that they both would be able to resolve their differences. It wouldn't work, and detention would just be a waste of Len's time.

Besides, he didn't want to go for detention - or counselling - with that shrew. To be stuck in the same room as her, for three months or more...no, that would be Hell on Earth. Why had Miku even hit him? Well, apparently she just hadn't liked the sight of him. Little brat. _And _she had pulled on his ponytail. Yeah, Len didn't exactly appreciate that. He didn't allow anyone to touch his hair, not even his siblings, and the shrew -

''Oh, this is fantastic!'' Rin gushed, clapping her hands excitedly. Len arched an eyebrow, staring up at her - had she gone mad? Just moments ago, she had been utterly shocked by his sudden decision to join the Drama Club's Performing Arts Night play - so why was she so excited about it now? Maybe Rin was bipolar. Len had always known that there was something wrong with Rin. Which was why she dated Mikuo.

Mikuo was weird. Rin was weird too. That pretty much explained everything. ''And why is it fantastic?'' Len asked, running his fingers through his blond hair. Rinto just stared at Rin and Len, looking a little dazed by everything. Ever since Len had told his siblings about his decision to join the Drama Club - albeit only temporarily - Rinto had been rather...listless. It made Len wonder what he was thinking.

''Um, because the Drama Club always, _always _puts on plays that have a kissing scene?'' came Rin's blunt reply. ''Duh. Why, didn't you know that?'' she added, noticing the look of blank shock on Len's face. ''There, I always did tell you not to skip any of the Drama Club's plays. Do you ever listen to me? No. So now, you're going to find out about the kissing scene the hard way...'' Rin grinned. ''You'd like that, no?''

''God, no!'' Len exploded, getting off his bed. Rin and Rinto had gone for every single Drama Club performance before, while Len had usually just skipped them whenever possible. Kissing scene? _Kissing scene? _Hell, no wonder Rinto seemed so shocked, and Rin seemed so elated. Damn it. Kissing scene? With Miku? ''But Mr Shion said that we're just going to play two enemies who really, really hate each other!''

Rin and Rinto exchanged a look. ''Oh, they're reusing that play. The one they did, three years ago. No wonder Mr Shion was looking for new actors...the main actors then have already graduated,'' Rinto said, sounding thoughtful. He met Len's baleful glare, retreating a little. ''Okay, well, the play is about two enemies who can't stand each other...something about an organisation...but they end up...um...''

''They end up getting to know each other because of circumstances, and they fall in love and live happily ever after!'' Rin cheered, clasping her hands together. ''Isn't it sweet?'' she cooed at a dumbstruck Len. ''And the grand finale is the kiss itself! I can imagine the whole school cheering for you and Miku, Len,'' Rin's voice sounded dreamy. ''It'll be spectacular. And you finally get to kiss the girl you love -''

''I do not love Miku Hatsune!'' Len yelled at them, burying his face in his hands. ''What have I gotten myself into? What have I ever done to deserve all this?'' he groaned, storming out of the room. The door was slammed shut, and Rin and Rinto exchanged a look with each other. Len would calm down eventually, they reasoned with each other. After all, they both knew their brother. Len did love Miku...a lot, in fact.

If only the hard-headed idiot would admit to that love. It was just so blindingly obvious.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

On the other hand, the Hatsunes had all never seen any of the Drama Club's plays before. Not because they weren't interested, but mainly because for some reason, whenever there was a performance going on, all three would always be busy with something else, and so would be unable to watch the Drama Club's show.

Which was why Miku was so happily oblivious to her little predicament when she showed up for Drama practice the next day. Len was there as well, but he ignored her, Rin's words still echoing in his mind as he glowered down at the floor. _Kiss scene? Kiss scene? Hell no. There's no way I'm going to kiss Miku Hatsune. I'd rather go for detention. But no way Mr Shion will allow me to pull out...can I just not show up on the actual day of the stupid performance?_

Then he would be put in detention. But he felt detention would be worth escaping the stupid kiss. What was up with the Drama Club and their dumb kissing scenes, anyway? Why couldn't they have a play which ended up with the main character killing everyone present? Or something like that? Now, a_ death scene _involving that shrew...yes, he did enjoy the sound of that. Especially if Len was the killer.

''Len, Miku,'' Mr Shion walked over to them, beaming at the pair. The two of them looked up at the sound of the drama teacher's voice, Miku as cheerful as ever, Len wearing an abject scowl on his face. ''Just so you know,'' Mr Shion continued smiling, ''if either one of you skip any practice...or the actual play itself...I'll put the both of you in detention together until you both graduate from school. Is that understood?''

_Oh, this man is one sneaky little son of a - _''Of course we understand, Mr Shion,'' Miku beamed at the man, whilst sending Len a threatening glare. Len glared back - damn that shrew, interrupting him while he was mentally cursing that stupid drama teacher. ''We won't skip any practice. And especially not the play itself. Won't we, Len?'' she turned to him, and both Mr Shion and Miku grinned threateningly at him.

''Yeah, whatever,'' he muttered sullenly. _Does that stupid, idiotic Hatsune not know what the hell we've gotten ourselves into? A kiss scene. I'd sooner make out with Tei Sukone. Gross. _Not that Tei wasn't hot. She was just too...clingy for him. And Len didn't like clingy. ''Can we just get this over and done with -'' his words were interrupted by a loud bang, and the three of them all looked around. Len spluttered.

''What are you two doing here?'' he shouted at the pair who had just walked into the school theatre. There stood Mikuo and Rin - Rin was beaming up at him, whereas Mikuo was just looking rather amused. Len glanced back at Miku, noticing the look of utter mortification on her face. Well, at least he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed here. Why was his sister here? With her boyfriend? What the hell?

''I'm here to watch!'' Rin answered, nudging Mikuo's side. Mikuo jumped, nodding frantically along with Rin. ''Hey, Mr Shion, are they going to rehearse the kiss scene today?'' Rin next asked, walking up to the stage. Len froze, turning slowly to stare at the drama teacher. Mr Shion was wearing a look of horror on his face, at the question. Len next turned to look at Miku...and had to resist the urge to back away from her.

The happy-go-lucky tealette was radiating cold murder. ''Kiss scene?'' she asked quietly, her green eyes sparking. It worried him, actually, and he could tell that Miku's anger was getting to Mr Shion as well. ''Since when was there supposed to be a kiss scene, Mr Shion?'' she asked him sweetly, folding her arms behind her back as she blinked innocently. The navy haired teacher swallowed, pulling at his collar.

''Well...it's supposed to be the very last part...so we were going to break the news to you eventually. Slowly. One step at a time. So that you will get used to the idea of, well...'' he gestured frantically, ''kissing. Aren't I right, Mr Kamui?'' The teacher turned around to stare at the other drama teacher - Gakupo Kamui, who was also their art teacher. Mr Kamui stared at the stage, then waved his hand casually.

''You deal with it, Kaito. I had no part in your plan,'' the purple haired teacher said jovially. ''Oh, but yeah, we were going to tell you slowly. Personally, Miku dear,'' Mr Kamui added, noticing the black fury on the tealette's face, ''If I were you, I'd just accept your fate. Kaito is desperate. If you back out, he'll stick you in detention. As teachers, we have that right. One short kiss is better than three months of -''

''Fine! Whatever!'' Miku interrupted, before Mr Kamui could finish his sentence. She stared at Mr Shion, tears swimming in her green eyes - Len rolled his own eyes. She deserved a Best Actress Award or something like that. ''Mr Shion, I trusted you!'' she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. ''I can't believe you lied to me like that! You...you all made use of me!'' with that, the tealette ran away from the stage.

There was the sound of a door slamming, and everyone who was still in the theatre blinked, startled by what had just happened. ''Well. That was strange,'' Mikuo was the first to break the silence. ''Don't worry about Miku, Mr Shion,'' the teal haired boy yawned, stretching in his seat - he had sat himself down on one of the plush velvet theatre seats, next to Mr Kamui. ''Miku's always like that. She's quite a drama queen.''

''Oh, that's perfect!'' Mr Shion beamed. ''We need a drama queen. How long do you think it'll take for her to return from her...sulk?'' he asked, glancing at his watch. ''Because practice is due to start in about five minutes. Or so. I suppose we could postpone for a while, since without the main actors, there isn't really anything much to rehearse...'' Mr Shion stared worriedly at his watch, then at the theatre entrance.

Mikuo sighed. ''She'll be back in one minute. Or less. Anyone want to bet?'' Miku Hatsune's twin brother folded his arms, leaning back in the chair, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him. Mr Kamui shot him a disapproving look at that, but Mikuo ignored the teacher. Mr Kamui was known to be one of the more lenient teachers in school...after all, he had purple hair. That reached all the way to his waist.

True enough, fifteen seconds later, Miku was back in the theatre, looking as cheerful as ever. ''Okay, I'm back, let's get started!'' she bounded up on stage, right before Mr Shion, who seemed to flinch back a little as Miku stared at him. ''We're going to need our scripts, Mr Shion,'' she reminded him after a while, since neither of them were doing anything. The drama teacher blinked as he registered Miku's words.

''Oh. Yes, you're right, Hatsune,'' Mr Shion hurried off the stage, going to find the scripts. ''Give me a minute, they're in the back room somewhere...'' and the teacher disappeared. Len just sighed quietly, folding his arms across his chest - Miku completely ignored him, and he was perfectly fine with that. Stupid shrew. He hated her so bad. And why the hell were Rin and Mikuo still here, gawking at the both of them?

This was going to be one long month.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was a lot like her brother in many ways. She didn't know about the diary that Mikuo kept, while Rin had been away - luckily for Mikuo - but Miku herself kept a diary as well. Her diary was a little different from Mikuo's, though.

_**First Week of Drama Practice:**_

**Dear Diary,**

_This week was a terrible week. That stupid Kagamine was hanging around, making a general nuisance of himself as usual. I can't believe I'm supposed to kiss that guy. When I first learnt about the kiss thing, I cried, I was so upset. But then, I thought about it._

_And after a while, I figured out that what Mr Kamui said made sense. I'd rather kiss that disgusting Kagamine once (hopefully once) than have to be stuck in the same room as him for the rest of the year. And counselling. With him? That's never going to work, for sure. So, in the end, we reached a compromise - I said I would kiss that stupid Kagamine._

_On one condition, though. That Mr Shion would have to provide me with industrial-strength mouthwash, and give me free breath mints afterwards. Mr Shion said that he would give it some thought, so I assume that he will agree to my request. If he doesn't, I'll...I'll be very upset. And I'll make his life a **living hell. **So there. What? That's what I'm like._

_Anyway, the first week wasn't that bad. It was kind of stupid, actually. Yeah, we got to insult each other a lot. Turns out these two people we act as really, really hated each other. At first. Why couldn't they have remained that way? Why did they have to become friends...then fall in love with each other? Gross. And the story line is, sadly, such a cliché._

_He told me to jump off a building, and I got to push him off one! Mr Shion wasn't lying about that at least, and I feel better...well, I would have felt better if it wasn't for what happens after that part. Apparently, he doesn't die, he just ends up really injured, and my character feels really guilty, blah blah blah, so I visit him in hospital. And start caring for him._

_And then we get to know each other better, until we...fall in love. No, I'm not going to think about that for now. Anyway, the first week is over, and we have three weeks left until the performance. I hope we do well for the thing. Mr Shion said there are three scenes in total...next week on, we'll start rehearsing the part about the hospital and stuff._

_It's supposed to be touching, apparently. I'm just going to hope that I don't end up throwing up while we practice. Care for that idiot? No way. Why am I so unfortunate?_

_Mikuo was being a total idiot throughout the whole week, too, and that really didn't help with my focus or concentration. He and Rin show up for every single practice, and they keep reminding us about the kiss thing. Yeah, like I need any additional reminders. It keeps looming in my mind, just like some kind of execution date or something. I hate this._

_The Kagamine brat keeps complaining about it to Rin, and I know because I overheard him, talking about 'having to kiss that damn shrew'. Well, does he think I'm looking forward to the idea of kissing him? I don't even like the idea of **touching **him. Let alone kissing him. I'm going to bring along hand sanitizer for next week's drama practice. Ugh. How annoying._

_I have to admit that he's a pretty good actor, though. I never knew. I admit this only grudgingly...but I have to say that Mr Shion didn't choose the wrong person for the lead actor's role. Apparently, he went for drama lessons when he was younger. That kind of explains everything. I'm not impressed._

_He's still the stupid idiot who picked on me in elementary school. I'm not going to forget that, no matter how amazing his acting skills are. Because he's nothing but a liar, then._

_**Second Week of Drama Practice:**_

**Dear Diary,**

_The second week went pretty well, too. Time is flying past really quickly. We're going to practice the kiss scene next week, and I'm honestly not looking forward to it. At least this week wasn't too bad. I used up loads of soap though, washing my hands and stuff._

_You see, in the hospital scene there's one part where he's supposed to hold on to my hand and tell me about how sorry he is. About, you know, the fights and arguments and all that. Surprisingly, that Kagamine jerk is still a really good actor. Whenever he speaks those lines, he sounds...quite genuine. Sometimes, I have to wonder whether or not he's lying to me._

_But this is just a play. And I **know **he doesn't regret picking on me all those years ago. I know why he did, though - because my hair is green. First, my hair isn't green. It's **teal. **Only blind people would say that my hair is green. And anyway, what's wrong with teal hair? Mikuo has teal hair too, and no one ever picked on him. The Kagamine brat was just a bully._

_We rehearsed the building scene again. To tell the truth, pushing someone off a building...it kind of loses its novelty after a while, even though the Kagamine idiot is the one being pushed off. There's only a certain number of times you can push him off a building before it becomes boring. I don't even find doing that much of a pleasure anymore. How weird._

_Mikuo was here throughout the whole week too. Mikuo and Rin. This time, Lenka and Rinto came as well, to see how our rehearsal was going. There was one time, when the flirt and I were doing the hospital scene (again), and I caught Lenka's eye...and she gave me this really weird, knowing smile. Then the stupid jerk refused to let go of my hand, too._

_It actually made me wonder whether or not Lenka had been telling the truth, two weeks ago...when she told me that the flirt liked me. And that he was jealous of Meito. But then, I don't think so. Lenka was obviously joking, and anyway, I'm not interested in him. No matter how stellar the flirts' acting skills are, and how genuine his apologies all seem to be._

_Next week is the stupid scene I've been dreading all this while. I can't wait for this whole performance to be over. Mr Shion gave me the breath mints, but forgot about the mouthwash. So I told him I'll just bring my own. I wonder what the stupid Kagamine will do, to try and wash the kiss away. Is he going to bring mouthwash as well? Next week?_

_Okay, actually the thought kind of makes me feel a little insulted, but whatever. Hey, I don't care. At all. Why should I care? He can go and insult me whichever way he wants. **I don't care about that jerk. **Nor do I care about his opinions. Even if our characters are friends now, I don't care - in real life, he's still my enemy. And **I really hate his guts.**_

_Oh, I wonder what's for dinner? I'm hungry. I need to stop thinking of that stupid Kagamine. He's just acting, and he's not really sorry about 'making me suffer and bullying me when we were both children and stuff', blah blah blah. The guy took acting classes, Miku! Get that into your head! He. Is. Acting. Len Kagamine would sooner die than try and apologise to you._

_Ugh. Stupid jerk. Leave me alone. I don't want to think about your stupid blond hair, or your stupid sad blue eyes, or your stupid, seemingly heartfelt apology - I just want to focus on my dinner and forget all about next week's stupid kissing scene. Why can't you leave me alone for like, five seconds or something like that? You are so annoying. **Get. Out. Of. My. Head.**_

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? Oh, and on another note, I...broke up with Meito...or he broke up with me...we broke up with each other. It was a friendly thing, but I was a little sad about it...apparently Meito's going to another school. A private one. Miss Sakine apparently told their parents that Meito was getting distracted by his love life..._

_So yeah, Meito will be transferring to an all-boys school. And it'll be really far away or something. So...we decided that it would be better not to keep this relationship. When I was talking to Rin about this, that stupid Kagamine had been nearby...he seemed kind of happy to know about Meito's leaving. Like he was gloating, or something like that. Jerk._

_Makes me think about Lenka's words again, and how he's supposedly jealous of Meito...but I doubt that it's true. He's just happy to see me miserable. I really did like Meito. He's so nice and friendly...and nice...nothing like that jerk. **And that jerk is now gloating about my breakup with Meito. **Insensitive little jerk! I hate him! I really, really can't stand him!_

_I wonder what's for dinner. I'm starving._

Miku finished off the last sentence with a flourish. At that moment, she heard someone knocking on her door. Frantically, she hid her diary away - if Mikuo found out that she kept a diary, he would laugh his head off. ''Come in!'' she called, smoothing down her outfit. The door swung open, and there stood Lenka, her blue eyes alight with mild curiosity. At the sight of her blond stepsister, Miku coughed a little.

Again, she was reminded of Lenka's words. But no, Lenka had just been joking, after all. Miku truly had no idea why, recently, she kept thinking of what Lenka had said, two weeks ago - _he likes you! And he's jealous of Meito since he's going out with you! _But no, that couldn't be true. Len the flirt was a jerk who didn't like girls. He fooled around with them, but he didn't like them. Not ever. The jerk.

''It's dinnertime, Miku,'' Lenka said lightly. ''Leek omelette and banana fritters. All our favourite foods,'' Lenka grinned, her pretty face becoming even more lovely than it already was. ''And anyway, what were you doing earlier?'' she asked playfully. ''From what I could hear, while I was standing outside...you seemed to be rather quiet, and that made me pretty curious. Were you thinking about Len, I wonder?''

''No. I wasn't,'' Miku rolled her eyes. ''Why would I think of that jerk? He's an idiot,'' she said dismissively, hoping that Lenka wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying through her teeth. Lenka stared hard at her for a while, and as blue met green, Miku couldn't help thinking of how much Lenka's blue eyes reminded her of Len's. She frowned - no, why was she thinking of that brat? She totally hated that idiot.

His acting was really convincing, though. She couldn't deny that. ''Well, next week is the week you two are going to rehearse the kiss scene,'' Lenka finally said, sounding curious. ''What do you think of that?'' Miku withdrew, biting on her lower lip. Turning around, she reached out for the small box on her desk, then she faced her stepsister once more, a triumphant smile plastered on her face. She was all prepared.

''I have breath mints,'' she exclaimed brightly, ignoring Lenka's sigh. ''Come on, I'm hungry!'' she changed the topic, darting out of the room. ''Let's go before Mikuo eats everything,'' she called over her shoulder, knowing her brother's ravenous appetites. It was unfair, but no matter how much Mikuo ate, the idiotic teal haired boy never got fat. It was as though the food all disappeared into some void in his stomach.

Miku ran down the stairs, closely followed by Lenka. The blonde smiled a little - she knew that Miku wasn't feeling quite as antagonistic towards Len as she usually did. It had to be the forced interaction between the two. Sooner or later, those two were going to end up together. It would just be a matter of time, now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was exhausted. Drama rehearsal really took a whole lot out of her, and she was tired. So far, all they had done was the hospital scene again - and Miku hated that scene. She couldn't stand the way she had to remain there, looking all sympathetic and stuff, while Len tried to stutter out his apology to her. _Lies, lies. All lies! And the lies are annoying me so badly!_

She was staring at her script for the third scene - she hadn't memorised every single line yet. Actually, she had wanted to drink some water, since it was their break now, but she had intelligently forgotten to bring her bottle today. And strangely enough, Mikuo wasn't here with Rin, thus she couldn't ask either of them for water. So here she was, staring angrily at her script for the final scene. The kissing scene.

''Hey,'' someone muttered from behind her, and she saw a water bottle being shoved in her face. Miku glanced up, then her eyes narrowed as she stared hard at Len Kagamine. He was standing next to her - towering over her would be a better word to use - and he was holding a bottle out for her. A bottle filled with precious, precious water for her parched throat. ''Drink up. You look really tired,'' he mumbled.

She stared suspiciously at him. He sighed. ''It's not poisoned or anything like that,'' he said bluntly. ''But if you don't want it...'' he shrugged, pulling the bottle away. Instantly, Miku lurched out for the precious bottle, glaring at him as she snatched the water bottle away from him. The water sloshed around inside, and eagerly she twisted the bottle open, gulping down the clear liquid inside. Len just watched her drinking.

It really was water. When she had drunk her fill, she returned the bottle to him, with a low mutter of ''thanks''. Len just shrugged, taking it back. ''It's no problem,'' he said in reply, his blue eyes darting away from her. ''You just seemed really thirsty, and I saw that you didn't have any water with you, so...I thought I would share.'' Miku stared up at him, faintly incredulous, and immediately Len looked away from her.

Just then, Mr Shion came over to them both, his trademark dazzling grin on his face. ''So, are you two ready to start practising the last scene?'' he asked. Miku and Len stared at him, then shrugged, both unwilling to meet each other's gazes. Miku didn't want to look at the blond boy - he was confusing her. What was all that about the water? Didn't he hate her? So why was he being so nice, all of a sudden?

''Ah, you're worried about the kiss, aren't you?'' Mr Shion sighed. ''Look, you don't have to actually kiss each other. Len, watch this.'' With those words, Mr Shion's hand suddenly shot out, tilting Miku's face upwards. She yelped, but before she could do anything else, Mr Shion's lips covered hers. Len stared, his eyes wide, as he watched his drama teacher kissing the girl he...the girl he hated. Yeah. He hated her.

This was so wrong. Mr Shion was...well, a teacher. And Miku was a student, even if he hated her! Len's eyes narrowed as he stared at the both of them - but why was he being so angry? It wasn't like he normally cared about school rules, and he didn't like Miku...he had just offered to share his water with her because he didn't want his sister's boyfriend's sister to die from dehydration or anything like that.

''Hey -'' Len started, but before he needed to say anything else, Mr Shion pulled away from the tealette. Miku was blushing, her pale cheeks becoming a rather flattering shade of pink rose. Wait, did he just think that it was flattering? _It's okay. I'm just making an honest, objective observation here. The blush really does make her look prettier. It doesn't mean that I'm attracted to her. So I don't need to worry._

''So, Miku,'' Mr Shion drawled, ''did I kiss you just now? At all?'' Miku shook her head, and Len blinked, frowning in confusion. He didn't? But then, the two of them had been sucking face just now, right in front of him - how could Miku possibly deny that Mr Shion had just kissed her? _Why is she blushing about it anyway? Does she...does she have a crush on Mr Shion? But didn't she just break up with Meito Sakine?_

''Look,'' Mr Shion said, attracting Len's attention again. ''This is how you do it,'' Mr Shion touched Miku's chin once more, but this time, he didn't kiss her. Len stared suspiciously at that hand, wondering what sort of trickery was going on here...then he noticed that the navy haired man had placed his thumb on Miku's lips. It wasn't very noticeable, especially if people weren't paying attention...something clicked.

''You kiss your own thumb instead?'' Len asked curiously. Mr Shion nodded, withdrawing from Miku. Len blinked - he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that earlier. That was so simple, yet everyone would still think it was a real kiss...Len fidgeted a little. But then, even if he didn't really have to kiss the tealette, he still had to get awfully close to her. He didn't really like the sound of doing that very much.

Throughout these two weeks...well, they had been strange. At first, he had really hated being pushed off a building by Miku. Of course, it was a very short building, and anyway he fell on a pile of cushions instead of on the floor - out of the audience's sight, naturally. But he had still hated it. Eventually though, he began...to not mind. He himself didn't exactly understand why...he just didn't mind it much anymore.

And then the hospital scene. Miku was a very good actress, he had to admit that - sometimes, whenever she said that she forgave him, he had to wonder whether or not she truly did that. Her words to him were always so earnest, and so believable...but she was acting. He had to keep in mind that she was just _acting. _After all, she was a drama queen, wasn't she? So acting was probably second nature to her. He sighed.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wish that she really did forgive him. Sometimes, when he had to apologise to her during the hospital scene, he couldn't help mixing his personal memories with those of the character's. This drama was actually a lot like his actual life...he had bullied Miku when they were children, and he did regret doing that now. Sort of. Not that he even understood why. He had really hated her...

At least, he thought he hated her. Because she had weird hair. Sometimes though, even while they were in elementary school, that hate felt like something else. Sometimes, it didn't seem to be hate that he felt for her. Sometimes...it was just different. Something would flutter in him whenever he looked at her, even when they were children, and he never knew what that was called. Even now, he still didn't know.

It was easier to claim that he hated her than to try and find out what that little flutter really meant. Len shot Miku a sideways glance - she didn't meet his gaze. Instead, she was staring off at Mr Shion, who had walked back in the direction of Mr Kamui. And, as Len watched her staring dreamily at the navy haired teacher, something almost like...anger flickered through him. He didn't understand why, himself.

''Shouldn't we be practising the final scene?'' he snapped, effectively catching her attention. Miku jumped at the sound of his voice, before she turned around to face him, her eyes narrowed at him. Without answering, she flipped her long teal hair over her shoulder, walking off in the direction of the stage. Len trailed after her, his eyes never leaving her back. She didn't turn around as she walked, not a single time.

He felt that the emotion which went through him then was disappointment. But...if so, why was he feeling so disappointed right now?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Third Week of Drama Practice:**_

**Dear Diary,**

_I have to say that the final week passed by quickly. Mr Shion taught Len and I a method to...um, kiss, without actually having to kiss. It's so weird, but I'm not complaining. I guess that means I don't need the mouthwash anymore. Since I don't have to kiss him._

_But I really don't understand one thing. Why did he share his water with me? I thought he loathed me. But...he was almost nice, this whole week. I wonder what he's up to. He...he told me this very afternoon, after our final rehearsal for the whole thing, that he was sorry about making my life a misery back in elementary school. That really confused me._

_I mean...he didn't seem like he was lying...he sounded so genuine...but he's such a good actor! Should I trust him or not? I don't know what he's trying to achieve by apologising to me...I just ran away after that, because I really didn't have any idea what to say. Len's been acting really strangely the whole of this week, and I really wonder what he's trying to do._

_Tomorrow is the night of the actual show. I hope it goes well. We put in a lot of effort into this play. At first, I thought I would really hate acting in this thing, especially with Len being the other main actor...but it was actually fine. The other Drama Club members are really nice, and we're all friends now...Teto and Haku are really nice people, especially. I like them._

_The only thing left is Len. After today...no, actually, ever since that day he shared his water with me, he's been so weird. And I've been weird around him too. It's just...we used to hate each other. I know I used to hate him. But what's happening now? I don't...I almost don't hate him anymore. It's as though we're really morphing into our characters..._

_How am I supposed to behave around him now? My whole life, I've treated him as an enemy. And suddenly he apologises to me, saying that he doesn't want to be my enemy anymore. Am I supposed to agree to that? Do we have a truce of sorts now? He doesn't act like he hates me anymore...so I really don't understand what's going through his mind._

_Well. Never mind that. The performance is tomorrow night. I'm just going to focus on that, and I will completely get Len Kagamine off my mind. I blame my current confusion entirely on this play. It's too much like our real lives, and it's seriously confusing me...I feel so much like my character that I don't hate Len anymore. I actually...might like him a little..._

_**No. No, I don't. **Forget what I just wrote. I don't like him at all. Even if he apologises, even if I don't hate him that much anymore, he's still the biggest flirt in the whole school. And I do not like flirts. Simple as that. How could I possibly like someone who always does his best to get into every girl's pants? That's just so wrong. I do not like him that way. Not ever._

_That's it. I'm going to stop thinking about all this. It's time to get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, and I don't want to mess it up._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was nervous. Sure, she was usually brimming with confidence and everything, but this was different. She had never acted in a play in front of so many people before, and as she peeked out at the audience, she could feel a panic attack sneaking up on her. She groaned.

''Oh, don't worry, Miku!'' Teto Kasane bounded up next to her, patting her on her back. ''You'll do fine! You're a great actress - just do the same things you did for yesterday's rehearsal, and you'll be fine,'' the sweet redhead grinned brightly at Miku. Miku felt herself calming down a little - yes, why was she so worried? They had rehearsed this whole play a million times. There was no cause for worry whatsoever.

She glanced around. Everyone was bustling around backstage, preparing for the show. Performing Arts Night was an annual event their school carried out, a night showcasing the various performing arts of their school. Singing, dancing, drama, the like. And the Drama Club's performance was supposed to be the grand finale, the item which would end the night. Miku hoped that it wouldn't go badly or anything.

''You should relax,'' a clear, quiet voice sounded next to her. She whipped around - there stood Len, watching her carefully, his blue eyes neutral. He smiled briefly at her. ''I know you'll do great, Miku,'' he glanced down at the floor. ''I mean, we've been practising for a month already, and I think we're both pretty good at acting by now,'' he tilted his head, waiting for some kind of response. Miku swallowed.

She admitted it. The whole day, she had been doing her best to avoid Len. She really, really didn't hate him anymore...if she did, it was just a little. Really. Over this past month, their antagonistic relationship had evidently taken a turn for the better. It was through all the drama practice that she had realised...Len wasn't really as bad a person as she thought. He did have his nice moments, on occasion. Sometimes.

No, she wasn't avoiding him because she couldn't stand him. Rather, it was because she had no idea what to say to him. He had said sorry to her yesterday afternoon, sorry about how stupid and childish he had been while in elementary school. It had greatly shocked her, that the proud blond had actually bothered to apologise to her about that. And he had seemed so very genuine...not as though he was lying.

But how was she supposed to respond to that? That was the problem. She had nursed this grudge for so long that, now that all the hatred was gone, she didn't know what she ought to do. So she had quickly mumbled some lousy excuse and ran away from him. Now, he was cornering her, and Miku desperately wondered what she could say to get away from here - things were just so awkward between them.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to answer...by their drama teacher. ''Len! Miku!'' Mr Shion yelled at them. ''Take your places on the stage! It's our turn in three minutes!'' With that, the navy haired man rushed off, clearly in a panic. Mr Kamui trailed slowly after him, still yawning, as though he didn't have a care in the world. Quickly, Miku hurried off to her spot on the stage, thankfully escaping from Len.

Len took his spot, some distance away from her...but she didn't miss the look that flashed through his cerulean eyes as he stared at her. She swallowed, wondering what that look meant, but in the end she decided not to think about it - it was better to focus on the task at hand now. She was going to do well in this play, and make this the most memorable concert the students of their school had ever seen.

She tried not to fidget under the heavy weight of Len's stare. _Why is he still looking at me?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Things were going well. The school had laughed when Miku pushed Len off the building, and she knew that several students - and teachers, too - had cried a little at the hospital scene. They were finally at the third scene, and with this final act, they would wrap up the night.

Miku hid a satisfied smile. At first, when she had gone on stage, she had been so nervous - but then, when she had found the stares of her family and friends, all seated at the first row, she had felt herself calm down. Mikuo and Rin. Rinto and Lenka. All four of them were staring up at her, giving her reassuring smiles, and she knew then that she would be able to pull off this thing. So she had dived right into her role.

''You know,'' Len was now saying, ''I can't believe that we wasted so much time. If only we had realised that we didn't really hate each other, back then...'' Len sighed. ''I mean, we knew each other ever since elementary school. You'd think we would have known about each other's feelings by now...it's been so long, after all,'' he smiled at her. Miku smiled back at him, slipping comfortably into her character's role.

''I know,'' she said softly, stepping closer to him. He held her stare. ''I'm really sorry about pushing you off that building...even if you didn't die,'' her smile became a wry one. ''Maybe our superiors knew all about our feelings towards each other. That's probably why they insisted on pairing us together for that venture. If that's the case...I don't know whether I should hate them, or if I should be thankful,'' she laughed.

''I'd go with the thankful,'' he answered, his blue eyes searching hers. ''I mean, without them, I never would have realised my true feelings for you.'' There was a tiny smirk hovering on the edge of his lips, and she knew why - she had heard him complaining about this to Mr Shion before. _God, do you have any idea how cliché this whole last scene is? It's so predictable. Like some sappy romantic show or something._

Oh, it was time for the kiss. Miku felt Len tilting her chin up, his slender fingers brushing lightly against her skin. His thumb gently covered her lips, and he leant down towards her. Miku closed her eyes, as instructed by the script - but then, her eyes snapped open wide as she felt an unexpected, light pressure against her mouth. He had removed his thumb from her lips, and he was..._Len was really, really kissing her._

She didn't think about whether or not she ought to push him away, or whether she should slap him or the like. Instead, without any further thought, she reached out, her arms wrapping around his neck as she threw herself back into his kiss with equal fervour. There was a stunned silence for a while, and suddenly the whole theatre erupted into cheers and catcalls. The two of them ignored their audience.

When they finally broke apart, Len and Miku linked their hands together, and at the same time they bowed to the rest. The cheers grew louder, and the two of them grinned at each other. Len reached up, tucking a lock of her teal hair behind her ear. ''You know,'' he whispered, ''I was worried that you would push me away and slap me for daring to kiss you. Why did you kiss me back instead?'' he asked playfully.

Miku wrinkled her nose. ''I just didn't want to ruin the play. Don't think too highly of yourself, you stupid Kagamine,'' she stuck her tongue out at him. He arched an eyebrow, before he swiftly leant down, kissing her briefly on her cheek. Miku squeaked, smacking him lightly on his chest, and he just laughed, pulling her to him. She went willingly, leaning her head against his shoulder. She could get used to this.

''Not going to eat your breath mints?'' he asked teasingly. She wrinkled her nose at him, secretly enjoying the way his arms tightened around her. _Actually...I'm not surprised that all of this happened. Maybe a little part of me did believe Lenka's words, all those weeks ago? It happened so quickly...but at the same time, it feels as though all this should have taken place ages ago. It feels right, for some reason._

_Did I like him even then? It's just...when he kissed me, the first thing I wanted to do was just kiss him back. It was like all along, I was just waiting for him to do something. To make a move to prove that he loved me. And now that he finally has done that...I like it. Hey, I really do like him, after all. Despite him being the school flirt. But we're going to have to make some changes to the whole flirt thing._

''Don't remind me,'' she poked his forehead. ''But you are so weird. Why didn't you tell me that you liked me before this?'' she asked, genuinely curious. Len cocked his head at her, looking a little puzzled. He seemed to be struggling to think of a good answer. Finally, he ruffled her teal hair, grinning brightly down at her. The obvious adoration in his eyes made her blink - how had she not noticed it before?

Maybe she really was dense. ''Because I just figured out that I liked you today. Okay, more accurately, I admitted to myself that I liked you only today. I seriously blame this stupid play. It's much too close to our actual situation for my liking.'' Before Miku could reply, she heard the sounds of people clambering up on stage. Both she and Len turned around to see their siblings climbing up to them, looking triumphant.

''You're finally together! That's just great!'' Rin clapped her hands, her blue eyes shining with enthusiasm. ''We can triple date now!'' she and Mikuo exchanged a look. Lenka just reached out to hug Miku, while Rinto punched Len on the shoulder. Len and Miku stared at each other, amidst the clamour and general confusion their siblings were causing. Identical smiles curved their lips as they regarded each other silently.

Now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they were going to have to get to know each other. It was so strange that they hadn't known of each other's feelings before...since all along, they had just been two idiots, deeply in love.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **This feels so rushed. And it's like, the least funny out of the three, I think. And the ending was weird. But that's it, this three shot is done! On to other things._


End file.
